


52 Week challenge

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-16 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Hey guys I am doing a 52 week writing challenge on tumblr, so I will post all the works here, each chapter will be the different prompts, and the characters may change as we go on the journey together.I hope you enjoy all these stories coming up soon :Dthe prompt will always be in bold :)





	1. It was meant to be forever.

Mirkwood was silent, eerily silent and cold no fires were burning and the candles were all almost burnt out, the fog from the bottom of the waterfall slowly rose up drowning anything on the ground in its path.

Standing at the gate Pyria's eyes peered into the forest as she watched for the return of the night patrol, the night was silent as her home, the sky was dark and starless, no moon shone tonight filling her heart with even more sadness, listening to the sounds of the forest Pyria could hear the trickling of the stream, the branches moving in the wind, raising her eyes to the nearest tree she watched as an Owl left its den and stretched its wings before flying down to the mouth of the river on its hunt for food.

The soft footsteps approaching her turned her eyes back to the opening of the forest as she saw the night patrol returning, losing the grip off her bow, she placed her hand over her heart as the standard greeting, holding a small smile Pyria watched the patrol returning the greeting as the passed her and entered Mirkwood while she counted them silently making sure all had returned Pyria had her orders to seal the gate shut, no one could leave and no one could enter without the King's permission and in his state she was sure this would last for years to come.

....

Walking down the dim-lit hallway Pyria mind raced back to a time where these halls echoed with laughter from newlywed young couples to children, the candles always burned brightly and everyone was in a good mood. But that all changed the young couples left, the children grew and left, Mirkwood slowly emptied some traveled to join their kin in Rivendell and Lothlórien, some even boarded a boat and sailed to the undying lands, all out of grief for the loss of their beloved Queen and the fear of the now unstable and drunk King.

Pyria was born and raised in Mirkwood it was the only home she had ever known, and her best friend just happened to be Thranduil, Pyria had fought at the side of her parents in the Great War and lost them to it, her people also lost their king that day leaving a young and scared Thranduil to deal with his new kingdom, she slowly made her way through the ranks and now she was captain of the guard, and the kings most trusted friend.

Pyria and Thranduil had shared nearly everything together and when he found his wife she couldn’t have been happier, and when Legolas came Thranduil declared Pyria as his aunt, which we filled her with joy “Aunt Pyria” a soft-voiced pulled her from her memories as she turned and saw Legolas returning from the training ground.

“Yes my little leaf” Pyria answered with a small smile.

“I'm taller then you” Legolas laughed before speaking again "Why has my father ordered the gates to be shut?"

"Because he is king and he can do what he likes" Pyria answered. "Aunt Pyria, please just tell the truth I am not a child anymore, I hear his screams in the dead of night" Legolas pleaded.

Looking to the ground Pyria thought to herself before turning her eyes back to him "Legolas it is the anniversary of your Mothers death, your Father fears the nights where he dreams of her" she whispered.

Lowing his head Legolas nodded "of course" he said before placing his hand over his heart and walking down the hallway, making Pyria wish she didn't tell him, after seeing the pain in his eyes, turning to call out to him she was about to say something when another set of footsteps alerted her attention behind her.

Footsteps echoed through the dark empty halls as the healer carried the tray, "Captain Pyria its time" the healer said as she walked towards her, nodding her head they both turned and walked towards the king's chambers.

Knocking on the door Pyria called out to Thranduil, as she opened it and walked in with the healer behind her, the room was dark and cold, looking to the fireplace Pyria could see it had not been lit tonight turning to the healer "my king?" Pyria called out.

"Captain Pyria, healer" Thranduil's horsed voice answered.

Pyria saw the figure of the King sitting on the edge of his bed as she made her way over to him, she lowered herself to her knees and saw his eyes were puffed and red, wetting her lips she pointed towards the healer "my lord, we have something to help you sleep."

Watching Thranduil look towards the healer with the glass of sleeping potion on the tray, he turned back to Pyria and wet his lips "will it make me dream?" Thranduil asked.

Shaking her head Pyria rose to her feet and collected the glass "no it won't" she said as she handed it to Thranduil and watched as he drank from it and handed it back to her before climbing into his bed.

"Can you stay for a while?" Thranduil asked looking at her, **the answer was written in her eyes** with a nod Pyria pulled a chair closer to the bed as she dismissed the healer, hearing the door closed she turned her attention back to the king who was muttering "it was meant to be forever" Pyria knew she would watch over until morning came or sleep took him.


	2. The darkness of the mind

Elves were running in and out of Mirkwood carrying freshly traded goods, messengers were sent on horses to deliver letters and invitations, Mirkwood was in buzz the feast of starlight was nearing and everyone wanted it to be perfect, walking through the halls Thranduil was overseeing the preparations, while entertaining Mirkwoods new guest a young ranger from the north.

Watching the elves going back and forth your eyes were fixed on everything they landed on, it was a sight to see, a large amount of food and drink was a surprise to you what the elves would consume in a night you would take up to 3 months to eat and drink, it was a shock to you but you did you best not to show it well not in front of the king anyway.

"This is where the main feast will be held" Thranduil's voice echoed in the large empty room.

Turning your head from his face you looked into the room where his hand was pointing to, and your mouth dropped open "it's beautiful" you said as you looked around taking a step closer to the room, it was a very large room almost the size of three great kings halls you thought as you placed your hand on the door, the floor was stone but coated in green to make the illusion of grass, running the whole length of the room were trees with red and orange leafs, hanging from the ceiling were large chandleries that looked like stars and twinkled like them, turning back to Thranduil who was studying your face with curiosity you smiled at him "your kingdom is beautiful, my lord" you said as you watched him smile.

"Where would you like to see next?" Thranduil said.

"The gardens?" You asked.

Getting a nod and a smile Thranduil held out his hand and motioned you to follow him as he started walking, you had heard from your captain that elves loved nothing but to show off their plants so while you were here you definitely had to see the great gardens of Mirkwood.

....

A few days had passed since you arrived in Mirkwood taking in all the sights, and tonight you were granted the permission from Thranduil to join the night patrol of the forest to put your ranger skills to the test of the elves, something your captain had asked Thranduil before you arrived.

Walking back to his chambers Thranduil was joined by Tauriel who was carrying a lot of paper.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes my lord, everything we can know about our guest (y/n), and the final plans for the feast" Tauriel spoke as she handed them over to Thranduil.

"That will be everything, I will be in my chambers if there are any problems" taking the papers with him Thranduil walked to his chamber, as Tauriel bowed before turning back around and heading to the front gate to meet you and the rest of the night patrol, you had all meet and bonded really quickly, and if Tauriel was being honest it was nice to have another female around that she could talk to.

....

Taking off his crown and cloak Thranduil placed them to the side as he walked into his main chambers, placing the papers down on his desk to read later as he entered his private kitchens for something to drink and eat.

Returning to his desk Thranduil picked up the file Tauriel had gathered about you and began to read it, finding out that you were fluent in elvish and dwarvish, you could read their language too and write it, you were one of the best rangers even at a young age, Thranduil was impressed when he would invite rangers to the feast he would normally get the older males, but this year was a first to get a young and highly skilled female.

Placing your file down Thranduil picked up the rest of the paper worked and worked his way through the orders for the feast, signing the papers that needed to be sign and he would give them back to Tauriel in the morning, rising to his feet he dragged himself to his bed to try and sleep, but something in the pit of his stomach felt wrong.

....

Standing in the forest you were listening to all the sounds, trying to work out exactly what direction the night patrol had gone, you had the best tracking skills, but you found it hard to keep up with elves who could run in tress, and somehow you got turned around in the dark forest, you could feel the dark magic trying to creep into your mind.   
"I have to find them" you muttered as you looked from branch to branch trying to pinpoint any movement that wasn't made by the wind, lowing yourself to the ground you sat crossed legged focusing your breathing and trying to clear your mind of the darkness, slowly you started to hear voices coming from behind you but you couldn't understand them, taking a beath you listened as the voices started to get closer to you bring a foul scent with them, jumping to your feet at the branch snapping behind you, you turned and came face to face with a pack of giant spiders.

....

Tossing and turning Thranduil just couldn't get to sleep, the feeling he had was not going away, sitting up in his bed he rubbed his face, something was wrong but he just didn't know what, pulling the covers back Thranduil stretched his legs off the bed and reached for his robe when he heard a knock on his door, "who could that be in the middle of the night" Thranduil muttered as he rose to his feet tying his robe as he walked towards his door and opened it to see a bloody Tauriel standing there.

"What in the name of Valar?" Thranduil said in confusion and shock.

"My lord, (y/n) is hurt a pack of spiders in the forest got to her before we did" Tauriel spoke as fast as she could.

"Before you could? What happened? Where is she?" Thranduil asked as he stepped out off his chambers.

"She's with the healers, we got separated in the dark, we heard her screams she wasn't far from us"

"Is that her blood?" Thranduil asked looking at Tauriel's shirt, as they rushed towards the healers.

"A mixture of hers and the spiders, we killed the lot of them, my lord" Tauriel said as they turned the corner, and saw the healers rushing around you trying their best to save you.

....

Watching you sleep after the healers had done all they could, Thranduil sat next to you, he had sent word to you captain about the accident, the healers had said the recover was down to you but Thranduil couldn't help but think it was all his fault, turning to the window Thranduil saw the sun rising over his kingdom but **the sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts** , he made a promise to you from now on he would do everything in his power to protect you and he prayed to the Valar in hopes that you would forgive him.


	3. Sudden Love

Your Mother use to tell you as a small elfling that elves only ever love one whole person in their lives, and that person would be their soulmate from that moment onwards, and if it was true love when one should die the other could not live without them so the would fade away.

Years had passed and you watched your friends find their soulmate and their soulmates would have the same feelings for them, but yet you still remained soulmate less.

....

Making your way into the great gates of Mirkwood you and some of the other elves from Lothlórien we’re carrying presents, to celebrate the coming of age of the young prince Legolas, being pointed into the direction of the grand ballroom by one of the guards you nodded your head and followed the direction after the others elves handed over the presents to you.

Turning down the hallway your ears picked up the sound of the soft music playing, your curiosity getting the better of you, you followed the path as the music started to get louder the closer you got, peaking your head around the door you saw it was the grand ballroom, sliding yourself around the door you walked into the room, readjusting the presents in your arms as you listened to the music scanning the room you felt like you were being watched but you could not see another soul, turning in a circle you found the table where all the presents were placed, walking towards it you added the presents from Lothlórien and the card, turning on your heels to the clearing of a throat your eyes landed on the ice blue ones of King Thranduil.

Your whole body felt like it had caught fire, you breath got caught in your throat as you tried to inhale some air to slow your beating heart, your stomach felt like it was in knots, wetting your lips you opened your mouth and closed it again, the feelings you were feeling were strange to you, looking back up in the kings direction you saw his eyes had softened and it looked like he was having a battle with his own emotions.

Taken a sharky breath you wet your lips "Excuse me my lord" you muttered turning on your heels and running out of the door and towards the gate in hopes of rejoining your people, to get ready for the dinner tonight, leaving Thranduil blinking at your sudden leaving, before he shook his head and left to get ready for the dinner and he hoped to get to know you better.

Standing at the back of your group being lead to your rooms, you smiled to yourself at the thought you had finally found your soulmate until the dark thought of Thranduil's first wife came into your mind, **Love could be beautiful or monstrous. But, she hadn’t yet figured out which this would be.**


	4. The darkness of the mind part 2

(This a part 2 to the darkness of the mind)

Hearing the soft footsteps you slowly opened your eyes, unsure of where you actually were, the room was bright and it stung your eyes a little but they slowly adjusted to the light, you could see a figure marching back and forth, his long hair swinging behind him with every moment bought your memory back and with a sudden gasp you were fighting to get out of the bed.

Turning Thranduil saw you trying to fight your way out of the covers, rushing over to you he wrapped his arms around your head and body and tried to calm your scared state, "(Y/n), calm down, you're fine, you're safe here in Mirkwood."   
Thranduil's velvet voice hit your ears and your struggling slowly stopped to a rush of looking around "the spiders?" You whispered while making eye contact with the king.

"Gone, their nests were destroyed this morning" Thranduil spoke while pushing you back down on the bed.

Feeling the dread leaving your body you took a relieved breath, as Thranduil turned to the elf who walked into the room, before returning his eyes to yours "drink the water it will help" he said as he stood up passing you the glass then walked over to the elf.

....

It had been months since the spider incident, and you had made your home in Mirkwood after Thranduil wrote to your captain saying you would need to stay for a while, Thranduil had set a room up for you in the royal wing and you were glad he did, for some nights you woke up screaming at the night terrors and he would come running through your door and hush you back to sleep, but you could always feel his presence next to you while sleeping.

Standing outside the front gate you felt anxious at you joining the night patrol again, in the King's word "if you were to stay here, you had to pull your weight" breathing in and out slowly for a while you looked towards the forest as Tauriel knotted the rope around her waist.

"Lift up" She said as she walked to you.

Turning your eyes from the forest to her then the rope, you lifted an eyebrow.

"The rope is of elven make, it won't get caught or snap and it long enough for me to be in the trees while you are on the ground, now lift your arms up" Tauriel said as she started to tie the rope around you after you had lifted up your arms.

"Ready?" She asked after turning around.

"Ready" You said as you took a deep breath and watched the other elves start their patrol.

Walking passed the gate Thranduil looked out after the patrol and saw you following, a smile slowly started to dance on his face as he watched you climb the tree after Tauriel and get in front of the patrol.

"She has gotten better Father" Legolas said as he stepped out ready to follow the patrol.

"Yes she has, our training with her has done wonders" Thranduil said as he turned back inside Mirkwood, missing the smirk from Legolas.

**Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined woman.**


	5. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU universe for this one.

Pushing boxes around the house you placed them in the rooms where the words on the boxes matched, to say you were excited to have your own home was an understatement, it was even more exciting moving in with the man of your dreams.

You opened the kitchen the box and pulled out the kettle and cups walking to the kitchen you filled the kettle and plugged it in waiting on it boiling so you could make yourself some tea, opening your phone you saw a message, opening it you felt your heart sink a little, it was from Thranduil and of course he had to work late, meaning you were left to organise the whole house by yourself.

A few hours later you heard a car driving up the driveway, turning your head to the window you watched as Thranduil got out holding a bunch of flowers and some take away, making you smile at the sight of him, turning back you focused on your book and waited for him to entre.

The sound of the door closing and his soft footsteps approaching you made you smile again, lifting your teacup to your lips you took a slip as you heard him take in a breath.  
"You finished the whole house?" Thranduil said in shock as he placed the takeaway down on the coffee table and turned to you handing over the flowers.

Raising to your feet you took the flowers and planted a kiss on Thranduil's cheek as you walked to the kitchen for a vase "Your study is unfinished, I thought I would leave that to you" you said as you left the room, before returning with plates and cutlery for the takeaway, enjoying your first night in your new house.

....

A few months had passed by and you and Thranduil had settled in, he had become the best lawyer in the city, and everyone wanted him to defend them, while you could focus on the small bookshop within the small village that had now become your home, Thranduil's work kept him out late most nights, and his briefcase started to become heavy with the all the case files.

It was a cold morning when you woke up, rolling over to snuggling into Thranduil you found his side empty, opening your eyes you blinked a few times as they roamed around the room in search for the man you loved, you could hear his voice coming from another room, raising to your feet you followed his voice as you checked the clock and see it was 5 am.

"I'm at home right now.... No, she is still sleeping" Thranduil was speaking to someone.

Scratching your head you were confused as to who he was talking to, walking to the door your hand was placed on its frame when you stopped yourself pushing it open, as you saw him on the phone.

"No, of course, you can't come here when she is here.... because she also lives here, we will meet at my office tonight like we normally do" Thranduil's voice echoed from behind the door.

Stepping back from the door you felt you stomach-turning, returning to the bedroom your mind was going at 100 miles per hour at what you just heard, and who could be on the other end of the phone.

Hearing footsteps you jumped back into bed and heard Thranduil entre the room, soon you felt the bed dip as he got into it, letting out a small hum you felt Thranduil's arm over you as he pulled you towards him and let out a small happy hum and he quickly fell asleep, but you, you couldn't sleep because **a seed of doubt was planted. Would it grow or would it be weeded out?** Rolling away from Thranduil you closed your eyes as a single tear escaped. 


	6. Sudden Love part 2

Taking a breath you held up the bottom of your dress with one hand while you carried a small gift for the prince from the Lady of Lothlórien in the other one, slowly you walked into the large ballroom after one of the elves standing on the door called your name and the names of the other guests from Lothlórien, walking down the long path your eyes were fixed on the ground so you wouldn't fall flat on your face. 

"Lift your head up" 

Hearing the whisper you turned your head to the side and looked at Vianola, she was looking forward holding her head up high, with a bright smile on her face, "I feel like I'm going to fall, the dress is too long" you whispered back. 

"You shouldn't even be here, it's the lady wish we bought you" Vianola hissed.

Taking a breath you lifted your head and pushed back the tears that were threating to fall after the insult from Vianola, you and her never got on and you knew she wasn't happy that you were here. 

Blinking a few times to clear your eyes, you looked up towards the throne as the party in front of you had moved along, seeing the king sitting there your breath caught in your throat and your stomach started to tie itself in a knot again, watching the king hold a small smile to the leader of your party he turned to you as you walked up the stairs and his smile grew a little, bowing to him then to Legolas, you handed over the present before you walked away and towards your seats for the night. 

....

The whole evening you spent you time talking to the other guests on your table and keeping out of Vianola way, and soon enough you were sharing small glancing between you and the king, every time you found his eyes on you it was like your whole body was on fire, and it made you feel special, you would share a few seconds before turning and smiling at the person who was currently talking, making it look like you were interested in the conversation. 

Taking a sip of your wine, you watched as a guard approached the king whispering something in his ears, making him a nod and standing up. 

"May I have your attention" Thranduil's voice echoed through the ballroom sending a small shiver up your spin, as the room fell in silence, "please make your way out to the gardens, I have a surprise for my son" Thranduil finished and watched as all the guest rose to their feet and started to exit the ballroom, talking among themselves.

Following the crowd you couldn't help but look back and you saw Thranduil following talking to the same guard and Legolas, feeling your cheeks heat up you turned to face forward again and followed the path until you felt the cool night air circling your feet, as you walked out of the door and stepped into the gardens letting your mouth fall open at the sight of Gandalf and his fireworks. 

"Prince Legolas" Gandalf said once Legolas had exit just behind you, watching him run towards the wizard you turned and saw Thranduil smiling at his son, as he made his way over and stood next to you, granted it was the only space left but you felt a little shy next to the king. 

Watching Gandalf and Legolas talking the crowd cheered when he got the prince to uncover the cart full of his fireworks, of course, Gandalf was a great wizard, but his fireworks were the best in the whole of middle earth, something you remember your mother telling you as a small elfling and you had hoped you would get the chance to see them. 

"How are you enjoying the ball, my little runaway?" Thranduil asked in your ear making you jump at his closeness. 

"It's amazing, thank you for the invitation" you said but then panicked "My lord I...I...I did not mean to run away from you earlier if I have caused offense I am sorry" you added as quickly as you could while twisting your hands together to try and calm yourself.

Watching Thranduil shake his head and let out a little laugh "You didn't" he said as he looked towards Gandalf as he had just set a firework off, making everyone woo at the colours in the sky, turning your eyes up towards it, you mouth twisted into a smile as Thranduil turned his eyes to you and watched the colours reflect in your bright eyes, soon enough your hands dropped to your sides as you were admiring all the colours, Thranduil let his hands drop as well as he turned his eyes to the sky as well.

Legolas turned to see his father and you standing at the back **their fingers lace together, a perfect fit** , he thought.


	7. Painting the king

Walking back and forth you felt eyes on you, but you were in a hurry, and you needed to do many trips as your arms were not bigger enough to carry all the equipment you needed for today's session, you were heading back to the room where all you equipment was when you passed the same two elves, who shared a confused look, but soon enough you were passing them again and again, finally you were carrying the last of your equipment as you turned the corner and headed down to the room where you had set up.   
Sitting in front of your easel you placed the new canvas on it and started to pull your paint out when you heard the door slowly open and Thranduil walked in.

"I hope I'm not late" Thranduil said as he made his way to the chair you had set up.

"Not all my lord, please take a seat" you responded while still taking your paint and brushes out.

You were a human girl living in Laketown, in fact, you were born and raised there, but you had a burning passion for painting and your father saved for years to buy you the brushes you needed, and soon enough you were running around the town painting, anyone and everything that caught your eye, you had painted Bard and his family for a favour, a lift over the river towards the kingdom of Mirkwood, as you wanted to paint the forest and that was when you had actually first seen Thranduil, and he first laid eyes on you.

"How would you like me to sit?" Thranduil's voice broke the silence in the room and dragged you from your memory, looking up you studied the way he was sitting, straight back and legs flat on the floor, smiling to yourself you shock your head.

"Get comfortable it's going to be a long session" you said as you watched him wriggle around on the chair "oh and I know how you sit on your throne" you added and saw the small smirk grace his lips, sketching it on the paper.

....

The sun had risen to it's the highest point in the sky, dipping your brush into the water you wiped it on the edge of the glass and dipped it into the silver paint raising it to the paper, you started to paint Thranduil's cloak, turning your eyes to him and back to the painting you were almost done, returning to the brush to the paint you jumped at the sound of the door being forced open.

"My lord, (Y/n), I am sorry for the interruption" the guards said as he bowed low towards the pair of you.

"What is it?" Thranduil said with a small growl.

"You are needed in the throne room, my lord"

Letting out a long sigh Thranduil rose to his feet and walked over to you "I am sorry about this (y/n) can we reschedule for next week?" He asked before turning to the painting.   
Watching his mouth drop open you wet your lips "of course my lord, do you like it?" you asked as you saw him still staring at it.

Wetting his own lips he nodded "It's... it's... You're amazing" Thranduil finally said and saw the blush appearing on your face.

"Thank you my lord" you whispered looking down at the floor, before turning your eyes back up at him and saw the soft smile on his face, before he turned and left the room heading towards the throne room.

Cleaning your brushes you looked at the painting and smiled **It was just one layer on a grander masterpiece.**  



	8. Late Night part 2

Laying in the bed you were breathing heavy as a sign of sleep, you felt the bed dip as Thranduil got out of it and soon enough you heard the front door open and close, rolling over you checked the time and saw it was midnight, you heart sank and your mind started to fill up with questions you needed but also didn’t want to know the answers too.

You tossed and turned all night, you just couldn’t get to sleep after overhearing Thranduil on the phone, your mind was still racing about it, hearing the front door open you knew it was Thranduil returning, turning over your eyes darted to the clock 5:30 am in a minute he would be in the bedroom and you would pretend to be still asleep. 

Closing your eyes at the sound of the door opening you heard Thranduil’s footsteps as he rounded the bed and gently sat down on it, taking his shoes off before, he stood gently again and turned his head to you, keeping your eyes shut you inhaled deeply a sign to Thranduil that you were still fast asleep, Thranduil left the room for the bathroom in order to get ready for the day, hearing the shower turning on you waited a few minutes before you opened your eyes and scanned the room, no sign of him turning your head to his side of the bed you saw his shoes placed on the floor and they looked like they were coved in mud, confused at this you sat up to get a closer look.

The bottom of the shoes had been washed but some of the mud was still on the top of it, turning your head to his nightstand you saw his phone wasn’t there and your heart sank a little deeper, he had always left his phone behind when he was going for a shower, well until a few weeks ago you started to recall in your mind when the sound of the shower had stopped. 

"Good morning my love" 

That velvet voice sent a shiver down your spine as you turned and saw Thranduil in just a towel, "Good morning indeed” you played along. 

“I still have a few hours until I’m needed in the office, what say we have a bit of fun?” Thranduil spoke as he loosed his towel and let it drop to the floor.  
Your mind was still on the secret phone call from last night but seeing Thranduil like this you couldn’t say no, smiling up at him you nodded and watched as he approached you like a hunter about to deliver the killing blow to its prey. 

Waving Thranduil off you watched his car go down the road and turn the corner, stepping back into the house you decided you would get to the bottom of the secret phone call the only way you knew how and that was to track his phone.

…. 

Sitting at the kitchen table you were currently staring at the clock on the wall, it had gone past 8pm and Thranduil still wasn’t home, even after you had text him to tell him you were cooking his favourite dinner, you got nothing. 

Finishing your glass of wine you stood from the table, picking up the bottle and walked over to your laptop, opening it you turned it on and waited for it to load up, once it had finished loading you opened the tracker app and waited for that to load, refilling your glass you watched the loading turn and it started to fill like forever, placing the bottle down on the table you took a sip of your wine as the app opened. 

You felt the glass slip from your hand as your eyes ran over the address where Thranduil was, Alvena Cropper was not only a famous model but Thranduil’s ex-girlfriend, staring at the screen you softly whispered **“Why…”**


	9. Late Night part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this 52 week challenge but my brain is not letting the late night story go, so the rest of the challenges will be new updates of Late night.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Thranduil and the readers journey.

Staring at the screen you watched the blue dot flash up and down your pulse started to race as the realisation started to sink in and soon enough you started to get angry you felt that they were laughing at you every night, he was round there trying to control your breathing you thought about the morning you had spent with Thranduil was he wishing he was back with her? Was he wishing you was her? The questions started to circle your mind and soon enough you stood and picked up the laptop throwing it across the room grabbing anything you could you started to throw things against the wall as your anger was building and build.

Taking a breath you felt all your emotions at once and the only thing you could was scream and scream you did **The screams echoed around the room creating a cacophony of emotion** , falling to your knees you felt the tears falling from your eyes and soon enough you were sobbing all the anger away.

Bring your hands to your eyes you wiped away the last tears, and slowly you opened you eyes and looked around the room, you had did a lot of damage in your rage, lots of things were broken books were laying on the floor, and there was a lot of broken glass, turning your head from side to side, your eyes landed on a broken picture frame, extended your shacking hand you picked it and studied the photo inside, it was of you and Thranduil holding the keys to this your dream home, in the picture you both were so happy and so in love you thought, was he still with her at this moment you asked yourself as you rose to your feet, dropping the frame you turned from the room with only one thing on your mind to pack your bags and leave.

....

Accepting the coffee from Alvena Thranduil nodded as a thank you as she handed another coffee over to his partner David Langsdale _"Thank you Ms Cropper, your case is inserting one, but why pick us?"_ David asked as Thranduil took a sip of his coffee.

 _"Yes Alvena, why pick us? You could have picked any law firm from here to DC"_ Thranduil asked as he placed the cup on the table feeling a bit annoyed.

Sitting herself down Alvena looked between the two of them before wetting her lips and took a breath _"I hope our past won't be a problem in this case Thranduil?"_ She asked.

 _"It won't be, that ended a year ago and I've moved on"_ Thranduil answered, wondering where she was going with this.

 _"You are the best lawyers from here to DC, and I need the best for my case, and that is why I wanted to come over to your house the other night"_ she continued.

 _"We're here now"_ Thranduil answered flatly.

 _"Tell us more about your case"_ David spoke up feeling the tension between his partner and new client.

Listening to Alvena talk about her case for an hour Thranduil and David had enough information to start building it as a case, standing they both left her home and headed for their cars, _"this is probably going to end in countless court battles"_ David muttered.

 _"With her, it will do"_ Thranduil said back with a huff.

Letting out a sigh David nodded as he opened his car door _"I'll see you at the office in the morning, goodnight"_

 _"Goodnight David"_ Thranduil said as he got in his own car and started it, he was ready to head home and see you, being round Alvena again reminded Thranduil how much he loved you and how you made him happier than anything in the world.


	10. Late Night part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "I love you"

Pulling up to the house Thranduil was confused when he noticed there was no lights on, checking the time on his car dash he saw it was only 10 pm and you would normally still be awake, with your nose in a book, picking up his briefcase he switched the car off and got out, locking it as he walked away from it and towards the front door, pulling his keys out he unlocked the door and entered your home. 

_"(Y/n), I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm home now"_ Thranduil called out, but he didn't get a reply, something in his gut was screaming at him that something wasn't right, but he didn't know what, placing his briefcase down on the table next to the door he walked towards the living room and placed his hand on the wall, finding the light switch, flicking it on his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped at the sight of the living room in the state it was, stepping back from the door Thranduil felt his heart beating faster in his chest, on instinct he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called your number, praying you would pick up. 

....

Driving your car towards your parents house, you were still angry at the situation, you had wished you stayed at home ready to scream and shout at Thranduil, but when you were this angry it was best to leave you alone for a few days, turning the radio on to try and calm yourself, the station it was currently on was blasting out love ballads, rolling your eyes, you stayed to push the buttons on your dash trying to find any station that wasn't pumping out the love songs. 

Hearing the faint buzzing sound during your switching stations you quickly looked to your phone in its holder and saw Thranduil's name flashing on the screen, feeling the faint flutter in your stomach, you had left home in a mess and knowing some of Thranduil's clients your mind turned to sudden panic, checking the road no one was behind or in front of you so you pulled over and answered his call. 

_"Thranduil"_ you said after accepting the call.

_"(Y/n), where are you? Are you ok?"_ Thranduil asked and you could hear the panic in his voice. 

_"I'm fine, and I'm on my way to my parents"_ you answered coldly. 

_"The house it looks like something has happened and I couldn't see you... Why are you going to your parents?"_ Thranduil asked feeling happy that you were indeed safe, but confused as to why you had left. 

Feeling the tears starting to pool behind your eyes you wet your lips and thought of something to say. 

Hearing your silence Thranduil raised his hand to his phone and quickly swapped sides, as he pulled down some wine and one of the unbroken glasses, _"(Y/n)?"_ He softly asked. 

_"How long has it been going on?"_ You finally said as the tears finally fell free. 

_"What?"_ Thranduil asked confused pouring the wine into the glass. 

_"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about"_ You hissed down the phone. 

_"Darling I have no idea what you are talking about"_ Thranduil answered you sweetly. 

The tone of his voice and his denying actions sent your anger over the edge and finally, you snapped and screamed _"ALVENA."_

Hearing her name Thranduil felt his body tensed up, how did you know where he was, lost for words he heard you quiet sobs coming from the phone, bring him back to the present wetting his lips Thranduil shook his head _"darling, she is hiring me and David for a case, that is the end of it, and David will be meeting with her not me"_ Thranduil explained. 

_"Don't lie to me, you have been having secret phone calls and meeting with her for months now"_ you sobbed down the phone, _"I heard you, you can't come round because she's here, and I'm guessing that was me?"_ You said sobbing harder. 

Feeling his own tears pooling behind his eyes Thranduil took a shaky breath, it was true he had been having secret phone calls, but it wasn't with her, _"darling come home and I will explain everything to you, but its not what you think, I only want to be with you, and this is a work case"_ Thranduil pleaded. 

Hearing the hurt in Thranduil's voice you wiped your eyes and licked your lips again _"how can I trust you?"_ You whispered down the phone. 

_ "Because  **I love you,** _ _and always have from the moment I met you"_ Thranduil said with a sobbing voice, making you cry harder. 

The both of you were now crying on the phone to each other and finally, you stopped and nodded to yourself, taking a breath you said _"I'll be home in half an hour"_ hanging the phone up, you wiped your eyes and turned your car around heading home. 

Falling to his knees once the phone went dead Thranduil knew he had to explain anything to you. 


	11. Late Night part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “My pain can not be measured by scales, or cups, or distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

Turning your car into the driveway, you could see Thranduil pacing back and forth in the living room, until the headlights of your car told him you were home making him come to a stop and look out of the window, studying his face you could see he was upset, taken a breath you took off your seatbelt and left your car, walking to the door as Thranduil opened it for you. 

Walking passed him you made your way into the living room and saw Thranduil had started to clean up the mess you made in your rage noticing the open bottle of wine on the table you collected a glass and poured yourself one as Thranduil walked into the room. 

_“Darling?”_ Thranduil whispered.

 _“How long?”_ Was the only thing you could ask. 

Shaking his head Thranduil moved towards you “It’s not what you think” he spoke gently reaching out for you.

Stepping around him you took a sip from the glass and narrowed your eyes, silently telling Thranduil you wanted answers and you wanted it now.

 _“I only saw Alvena tonight, that’s the truth (Y/n)”_ Thranduil started to explain, _“the other nights I was at the office with David, we have a lot of cases on and we’re burning the candle at both ends, trying to work them the clients are demanding, and it’s not like your book shop.”_

Raising an eyebrow at his explanation you started to tap your foot on the ground, something Thranduil noticed and he knew you were getting angry again, wetting his lips he continued. 

_“I have also been visiting Legolas at the camp he runs with his friends, to take them the things he orders to my office, as no one seems to be able to find the camp, I can’t see how people can’t find it with gps, it’s really beyond me”_ Thranduil started going on a rant, downing your glass you placed it on the table and cut in. 

_“That explains last night and the other month but it doesn’t explain the other nights Thranduil, The nights I cooked dinner and waited for you, I just want the truth, why can’t you be honest with me, you say you love me well prove it”_ You sighed angrily. 

_“I am telling you the truth (Y/n), I would never lie to you, never”_ Thranduil respond in a cracked voice, coming closer to you, his voice told you instantly he wasn’t lying, but something was still telling you he wasn’t telling you the whole story. 

Closing your eyes you lowered your head as you felt Thranduil’s arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to his body, feeling him slow rubbing your back you pushed yourself away from him and saw the pain in his eyes _“the secret phone call when you said you can’t come round because she’s here, who were you talking to? And I want the truth now”_ you hissed. 

Raising his hand to his face Thranduil slowly started to rub his temples, looking at him you saw him take a few breaths before he finally answered, _“That was one of my old friends, who likes to get me into trouble and his been annoying me for months now about meeting you, and I don’t want it to happen”_

 _“And why not? Are you ashamed of me?”_ You asked feeling tears begin to pool behind your eyes.

 _“Of course not! It’s just the last time we were together we went for a drink and the next thing I know we’re waking up in a jail cell because he talked me into a crazy situation, and I just don’t want you to end up being in trouble”_ Thranduil spoke rushing over to you and pulling you into another embrace, as he felt you body starting to shake. 

After a few sobs, you finally whispered **_“My pain can not be measured by scales, or cups, or distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there.”_**

 _“I know, I know, I will prove to you every day what you mean to me”_ Thranduil answered as you both sobbed in each other’s arms.


	12. Late Night part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 is “You’re a hot ticket, my friend”

A week had passed since the night you and Thranduil had sobbed in each other’s arms, and you were slowly getting back on track with each other, but you still didn’t like Thranduil being close to his ex. Sitting at the kitchen table you were sipping your tea while looking at booking a break for you and Thranduil away from certain distractions, and also a place where your phones wouldn’t get any signal and you could focus on working on the relationship.

Moving your fingers on the laptops mouse pad you heard the sound of a silent buzzing, tearing your eyes away from the screen you searched for the source and found it at the end of the table, it was Thranduil’s phone, standing you walked over and looked at the screen seeing David’s name flashing, picking up the phone you took a breath to call out to Thranduil but stopped yourself wetting your lips your fingers tapped the green button as you slowly raised it to your ear. 

_“Hey Thranduil, I’ve booked us a table at that restaurant to meet Alvena again, 8pm tonight, I’ve done some digging and she has a good case”_

Trying not to make a sound you stared at the door listening to David and hoping Thranduil didn’t enter the room. 

_“Thranduil? Can you hear me?”_ You heard David ask on the other end of the phone. 

_“Thran…. I’ll text you the details”_ David said as the line went dead. 

Removing the phone from your ear, you placed it back on the table and took your own phone out, as the message flashed on the screen you took a photo of it, it had the restaurant address and you would be there tonight, without Thranduil knowing, hearing footsteps on the stairs, you sat back in front of the laptop sliding your phone into your pocket and picked up your tea as Thranduil walked through the door. 

_“Darling, have you seen my phone?”_

_“It’s at the end of the table”_ You answered turning to him holding a small smile, _“I’m looking at booking us a trip away do you want sunny or wintery weather?”_ you added. 

_“Whatever you want daring”_ Thranduil answered as you watched his eyes roam across the message David had sent him. 

_“Something the matter?”_ You asked sweetly. 

_“No, I just need to meet David tonight, you don’t mind do you?”_ Thranduil asked turning to you. 

_“Of course not, it’s to do with your work”_ you said turning your head back to the laptop, _“I am going out with Sue from the bookshop later anyway, we’re heading to a library up north it is having a book sale and we’re hoping to get the best ones”_ you said with an excited voice, turning back to Thranduil to see a smile on his face, and you knew that smile was for you, he always smiled like that when you got excited over books. 

_“Pick the best ones, and don’t bring too many home like last time”_ Thranduil laughed. 

_“I won’t”_ you said sending him a wink, knowing full well that you were not going in the first place. 

….

Sending a text to Sue you asked her for a lift into town as you knew she had to pass it to get to the library, and you needed to be at the restaurant before Thranduil and David got there, taking some clothes with you, you waited outside for Sue. 

Thanking Sue for the lift you arranged with her to pick you back up, on her return from the library, waving her off you made your way to the restaurant, checking the time you saw it was only 4pm, you still had a good four hours to wait and you hoped your plan would work. 

Pulling the door to the restaurant you entered it and smiled at the waiter standing behind the desk _“good evening, I am here confirming a reservation for my boss”_ you said and watched as the waiter nodded. 

_“Name?”_ he asked. 

_“Thranduil, or it might be under his business partner name David, David Langsdale”_ you said as you watched the waiter’s eyes scan the paper on the desk. 

_“Yes we have a table for three, at 8 pm tonight is that correct?”_ the waiter asked. 

_“Yes that’s correct, but could you show me where they will be sitting, my boss is very palticlit”_ you spoke holding your held up high. 

_“Of course madam”_ the waiter said as he extended his hand towards the dining room and started walking towards it with you following. 

The table was in the corner of the restaurant, away from the others with only a table for two behind it, chancing your luck you asked the waiter _“the table behind this one is anyone sitting there tonight?”_

_“No madam, there is no booking for this yet”_

_“I will book it then, I am meeting a friend tonight, half seven please”_ you lied but the waiter didn’t seem to mind, giving him a fake name you left the restaurant, to do some shopping. 

….

Sitting at the table you picked up your wine glass as you heard footsteps approaching the table behind you _“Sir’s, madam, your table”_ a voice of the waiter told you that Thranduil, David, and Alvena were now at the table, sipping your wine you nodded a thanks to the waiter that bought you your food as you listened to the conversation behind you. 

_“Like I told you before the modeling contacts were not up to scratch and they are refusing to pay me because I miss one catwalk show I didn’t even know about”_ Alvena whined. 

_“We have copies of your contact and we can see nowhere in there about you having to attend any catwalk shows”_ David responded to her. 

For a while the conversation was just between David and Alvena, you weren’t even sure Thranduil was there until you heard his velvet voice ask a question. 

_“Alvena, your case will be a long and costly one, you are wanting us to take on 10 different modeling agencies, can you even afford it?”_ You heard the annoyance in his voice. 

_“Of course I can, Thranny”_ Alvena said with a little laughing making Thranduil huff. 

_“Your Daddy’s money won’t cover it all”_ Thranduil hissed at her. 

_“No, but my boyfriends will”_ Alvena answered sarcastically. 

_“Right anyway, we also contacted the photographers and….”_ David was in the middle of giving more updates when Thranduil cut it. 

_“And when his money runs dry?”_ Thranduil sarcastically asked. 

Sitting back in her chair she smiled a knowing smile at Thranduil, and he knew exactly what she meant, she would try and use his money for it, turning to David Thranduil pushed his chair out and stood up _“David, I will work on the paperwork with you for this case, but nothing more, our past will be dragged up and I am not putting (y/n) through that, I am going home now goodnight”_ Thranduil placed his share for the dinner down and turned to walk out of the restaurant. 

**_“You’re a hot ticket, my friend”_** Alvena said after him, knowing it would annoy him more.

Waiting about 20 minutes you stood up and paid for your food leaving the restaurant with a smile on your face that Thranduil did indeed care for you, but you didn’t know that Alvena was hatching her own plan in trying to win Thranduil back. 


	13. Late Night part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Look at me, Dammit!"

Bidding Sue a good night you got out of the car and made your way up the path holding the new books she got you, you had spoken about her trip on the way home and you listened intently, of course you told Sue about what was happening and she agreed to cover for you, if you could cover her shifts all of the next week, which you agreed to, you loved the bookshop and you would happily do more hours in there. 

Juggling the books in your arms you tried to reach your keys in your pocket when the door opened looking up you saw Thranduil standing there smiling after looking at the books in your arms, _“here let me help”_ Thranduil spoke as he reached out and took some of the books. 

_“Thank you”_ you said as you felt the weight lifting from your arms, and the heat from the house as you step inside, _“what is that I can smell?”_ You asked turning back to Thranduil with a surprised smile on your face. 

_“Oh just something, I cooked up for our dinner”_ Thranduil said with a sly smile. 

_“Something that just happens to smell like my favourite?”_ You giggled and raised an eyebrow at him watching him smile and shrug his shoulders as you turned and walked to the dining room, seeing a candlelit dinner for the two of you placing your books down on one of the side tables you took your seat as Thranduil pushed your chair in before taking his. 

_“I thought we could eat and talk?”_ Thranduil said and you sensed he was a bit nervous. 

….

Sitting cross legged and reading one of the books you got from Sue, you really feeling happy Thranduil had made your favourite dinner, and you had talked about everything that has happened over the past few months and Thranduil told you about the restaurant, you already knew about that but you sat and listened, Thranduil told you everything that had happened and you knew you could trust him fully again. 

Looking up you saw Thranduil was lost in the book you had given him, and it brought a smile to your face, you watched his eyes slowly go from side to side as he was reading each and every word on the page making you smile bigger until his eyes stopped and the sound of a message on his phone broke the silence. 

_“It’s David”_ Thranduil said after reading the message and turning to you, _“He needs me at the office”_ Thranduil finished. 

_“If you need to go, go I’m going to finish my book and go for a bath”_ you said with a smile. 

Watching Thranduil place his bookmark in the book he rose to his feet and walked over to you placing a kiss on your forehead _“I’ll be back as soon as I can”_ watching him leave the room and hear the door open and close you went back to your book. 

….

Pulling up to the office Thranduil switched his car off and got out, pulling his briefcase with him, walking to the main door he pulled out his ID card he pressed it against the card reader hearing the door unlock he pulled it open walking in and grabbing the door pulling it shut behind him, before walking to the elevator and calling it down. 

Stepping out of the elevator Thranduil looked around the floor and saw no lights on apart from David’s office at the end of the hall, walking forward, Thranduil was in a bit of a huff being called in at this time but David needed help, reaching the door Thranduil pushed it open. 

_“What is the emergency Dav….”_ Thranduil stopped talking the moment his eyes landed on the figure that was meant to be David, but it wasn’t it was Alvena, and she was standing there in nothing but her underwear, turning back around Thranduil left the room and headed back for the elevator, hearing footsteps behind him. 

Alvena ran in front of Thranduil and started to walk backward _“Come on Thranny, I still remember you used to like me surprising you at your work”_ Alvena spoke trying to make Thranduil stop, by placing her hands on him and trying to push him back. 

_“I told you at the restaurant we are over”_ Thranduil hissed, pushing her to the side as he reached the elevator and pushed the button.

Once the doors had opened Alvena stood in the doorway of it sending Thranduil a smile _“I know your girl doesn’t do this for you”_ she said as she slowly turned around, turning back her smile dropped as Thranduil wasn’t standing there quickly looking around she saw him heading to the stairs feeling her anger building she screamed at his back _**“Look at me, Dammit!** I didn’t get the other one drunk for nothing!”_ But Thranduil was already through the door and descending the stairs, running back to the office Alvena grabbed her shoes and coat, before running to the elevator hoping to catch Thranduil at the bottom.

Switching his car on Thranduil pulled out just as Alvena opened the main door looking around, until her eyes landed on his, turning his eyes back to the road Thranduil drove past her without a second look, he needed to get home to you, and he needed to tell David they shouldn’t work on this case anymore. 


	14. Late Night part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: “I can’t prove anything, but I would have thought our friendship would have awarded me the courtesy of your trust.”

A week had gone past since the night at the office and Thranduil was still ignoring David’s calls, how could he actually be sure it was David and not Alvena trying to play her games. The day after Thranduil had requested personal time off and his boss agreed as Thranduil wasn’t one to take holidays, two weeks to do anything and everything with you made Thranduil happy, well you had to wait to see if Sue would grant your holiday, but you were sure she would. 

Bringing the hot coffee to his lips Thranduil was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the little bookshop where you worked, you had arranged to meet for lunch but Thranduil liked to be early, in fact, he was two hours early, but he would wait in your shop while you rearranged the shelves and added the new books. He was currently sitting at the table closest to the counter where you lifted your head at the sound of his phone vibrating again. 

_“Are you not going to answer that?”_ You finally asked after the third vibration. 

_“No, it’s just marketing calls”_ Thranduil answered before sipping his coffee again, you didn’t know about what Alvena had done, and he wanted to keep you in the dark about it, you had finally started to get back on track again. 

_“Well can you do me a favour?”_ You asked biting your lower lip.

 _“Anything”_ Thranduil smirked at you. 

Smirking back at him, you wet your lips before speaking again, _“Go out and buy us food then bring it back, it’s gonna be a while as I have to add all these books into the system.”_

Rolling his eyes at you Thranduil couldn’t say no to you when you looked at him with puppy dog eyes, sighing he stood up _“of course, I’ll be back as soon as I can”_ and watched as your smile returned to your face, one of his favourite things to see. 

Walking along the street Thranduil raised his phone to see another call from David, this was the 20th call today, finally snapping he declined the call and switched to the message app _“meet me at our usual spot, in half an hour”_ sending it Thranduil knew he would have to make a quick detour, but he needed to settle this once and for all. 

….

Pushing the door open to the coffee shop Thranduil greeted the owner with a smile, him and David used this shop to talking about all their cases, and the booth they used was free, walking over to it Thranduil sat down as the owner bought over his usual blank coffee, saying thank you Thranduil picked up the coffee and took a sip watching the door and waiting for David to entre. 

Losing himself to his mind Thranduil thought back on his whole life, he was never really lucky in his life, His mother died when he was young then his Father shortly after, he had to grow up quickly, in his early teens he met and fell hard for a girl, of course after a short time they were expecting and Thranduil freaked, but stood by them, the moment Legolas was born Thranduil knew his life was changed forever, it hurt Thranduil when we awoke one morning to find Legolas’s mother decided to leave the both of them. After years of just him and Legolas, Alvena came along and for a time Thranduil was happy, she didn’t like Legolas and he didn’t like her but when he moved out, they seemed to be happy, but Alvena liked expensive gifts and after a while she grew bored and ended up finding the things she needed and wanted in other men arms, breaking Thranduil’s heart once again. Thranduil spent years trying to recover often in bars being thrown out at 4 in the morning, Legolas was so worried he made his father stay with him for a few months, but Thranduil always found what he was looking for in the bottom of a bottle until you came along by complete accident.

The sound of the bell above the door pulled Thranduil out of his thoughts as he blinked and saw David approaching him, looking somewhat down and nervous, as the owner placed David’s drink down on the table David nodded in thanks as he took his seat across from Thranduil. 

_“Thranduil, I’ve been trying to call you for days now”_ David scolded him like a child. 

_“I know, I watched them all”_ Thranduil answered while crossing his arms over his chest. 

_“Why didn’t you answer then?”_ David asked while picking up his coffee. 

_“Well, I wasn’t sure if it was you or Alvena”_ Thranduil growled.

Watching David’s face twist with confusion, Thranduil narrowed his eyes as David wet his lips and took another sip of his drink, before asking _“I’m sorry?”_

 _“You don’t remember the night at the restaurant, do you?”_ Thranduil asked. 

_“I remember her annoying you, then you left”_ David said while trying to think back.

 _“She got you drunk stole your phone and badge to the office and tried to ambush me”_ Thranduil growed feeling his temper growing. 

_“But how was I meant to know what she was planning?”_ David barked at Thranduil.

Slamming his fingers on the table, making David jump Thranduil finally lost his cool _**“I can’t prove anything, but I would have thought our friendship would have awarded me the courtesy of your trust.”**_ Thranduil barked back at him. 

Staring at Thranduil David was lost for words at his outburst, they had talked about his worries with the whole Alvena case, as she was his ex but David thought nothing of it, she was rich and this case could set them up for a long time, but now he could see it was affecting his friend _“What should we do then?”_ David finally asked in barely a whisper. 

Raising his hand to his temple Thranduil slumped back into the back of the booth _“we can’t continue the case mate, we just can’t”_ Thranduil admitted.

 _“Well that might be a problem”_ David said.

Lifting his brow Thranduil looked at David and in flat tone asked _“Why?”_

Following David’s eyes, Thranduil turned to the tv above the counter and his mouth dropped, there was Alvena talking about her lawsuit outside their office and she had to mention them both feeling his pocket vibration he took his phone out and saw your picture flashing on his screen. 


	15. Late Night part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "your sarcasm is not only unnecessary, but unwanted”

Staring at the tv in the bookshop you watched the smugness of Alvena as she flipped her hair off her shoulders, and pouted her lips at the attention she was getting, clearly, she loved it, picking your phone up you dialed Thranduil’s number, and started to bite your fingernails waiting for him to answer.

 _“Hello?”_ Thranduil's voice echoed down the phone.

 _“Are you near a television?”_ You asked as you stopped biting your nails.

 _“Yes, I see her and what she is doing”_ Thranduil huffed making you smile as you knew he was sick of her as well.

 _“I have a plan, be home for dinner tonight at 6 pm”_ You ordered as your mind started to work things out.

 _“What is it?”_ Thranduil asked down the phone.

 _“You’ll find out tonight, it’s something that you and David are needing but I have to go customers, love you, bye”_ you said as you lowered your phone as your heard Thranduil say he loved you too, while hanging up, looking around the empty shop, you rose to your feet and picked up your empty cup, carrying it towards the office for a refill and you knew it was where Sue currently was and you were planning to ask another favour.

….

Carrying the plates into the dining room you smiled at Thranduil as he watched you, and you knew he wanted to ask what your plan was in fact he asked you the moment he got home but you simply told him he had to wait until dinner was done and on the table before you told him, placing the plate in front of him you watched as his eyes looked over it and smile rose on his face, you had cooked his favourite meal, placing your plate down in front of your seat, you collected the wine from the cabinet, and two glasses bring it to the table and pouring Thranduil a glass then yourself before sitting down at the table.

After finishing your meal you raise your glass and took a sip of your wine turning to Thranduil as he was watching you.

 _“Will you now tell me your plan?”_ He asked picking up his glass.

Smiling softly, you nodded _“of course I will.”_

….

Pushing the car door open, you placed your foot on the ground as you got out of the car, tugging your black pencil skirt down as you twisted around in your heels while you closed the car door, opening the door behind the drivers side you collected your handbag and slung it over your shoulder and turned to face the building. Standing at the near end of the car park that was in the front of Thranduil’s office you saw it was somewhat empty apart from a few cars, mostly belonging to the lawyers who liked to be in early and finish in time for lunch, looking around you saw Alvena waiting by the front door, leaning on your car you let the smug smile appear on your face as you heard the sound of Thranduil’s car pulling up, and watched Alvena smile when she saw it.

Watching Alvena starting to walk towards Thranduil you made your move and started walking in her direction, once your eyes met you knew there would be no going back with your plan but you had to make a stand. Standing next to Thranduil you smiled up at him as you turned and see Alvena standing there tapping her foot on the ground and glaring like a child being refused her favourite toy.

 _“Who is this?”_ Alvena demanded to know.

 _“Oh we haven’t met, I’m (Y/n) and I’m working with Thranduil on your case”_ you spoke as you stretch your hand out for her to shake it.

 _“You bought your cheap girlfriend with you”_ Alvena whined to Thranduil after giving you a look up and down.

 _“She’s richer than you”_ Thranduil hissed at her as he turned her attention back on you.

 _“Well Thranny you will never get the passionate and intense relationship, we had with that"_ Alvena smirked at you after saying the insult.

Nodding at her you gave a little laugh and took ahold of Thranduil’s hand _“yes but I don't have to spread my legs every time I want something from a man unlike you”_ you said as sweetly as you could before walking towards the office, while Thranduil walked beside you before he turned back to Alvena.

 _“Your main lawyer is David, talk to him”_ Thranduil shouted as he turned back and looked down at you _“(Y/n), **your sarcasm is not only unnecessary, but unwanted”**_ Thranduil scolded you loud enough for Alvena to hear who's only response was a loud huff and stamping feet.

 _“Sorry”_ you mumbled looking to Thranduil then back to the floor, missing the large proud grin he had on his face for your boldness to challenge her, and he knew by her reaction you got under her skin, but he also knew she would try something to get back at you for it, But for now you were helping him with the case, he and David decided they needed a woman in the room when they spoke with her, to stop the chance of her getting any of them drunk again and it was your idea for it to be you.


	16. Late Night part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt was   
> “If the stars fell from the sky, it is because they are weeping because I received your love and they did not”

You had read through all of the case files while you were at the office with Thranduil, you had even ordered a couple of pizzas and you like Thranduil could see that it was true in Alvena contact it didn’t state that she had to attend shows to be paid, _“she has a strong case, a costly one at that, but strong in the eyes of lawyers”_ you finally said after reading the last file, placing it on top of the growing pile in front of you, but something about them was nagging at you. 

_“10 agents, 10 different court cases, a lot of time and effort, for what a few bucks?”_ Thranduil huffed as he rose from his chair and stretched, picking up the empty cups and turning to the coffee machine. 

_“What does David think about it?”_ You asked while grabbing another slice of pizza. 

_“What any upcoming lawyer thinks, she will be the case of the century and we rocket our careers to the stars and back again”_

_“And you?”_

_“What about me? You know my feelings on this whole case”_ Thranduil huffed as he handed over a full mug of coffee to you. 

_“I know your personal feelings on her, but what does your lawyer feelings say?”_ You asked before taking a sip of the coffee and dragging the open laptop towards yourself. 

_“That these cases will bring the firm a ton of money, we will take down a lot of agents,and she will walk out of court rich and me and David will be set for the rest of our lives as the best lawyers to ever walk the earth”_ Thranduil said as he took the seat next to you sipping on his drink.

 _“Or not_ ” you finally said after a few more sips of your drink, turning to face Thranduil and watching as he lifted an eyebrow at you in a silent question, smiling you turned back to the laptop and lifted it, placing it in front of Thranduil for him to read the webpage. 

_“I don’t understand”_ Thranduil finally said after staring at the laptop. 

_“You really don’t see it”_ you laughed learning over the laptop you grabbed the case file with the name of “Angels of the skies” on it, placing it in front of you, you opened it and pulled the copy of Alvena’s contact and held it up against the laptop _“see?”_ You asked turning to Thranduil who was just staring at it. 

_“And what am I meant to be looking at?_ Thranduil asked leaning forward and taking the contact off you looking at it. 

_“Trust a man, not to see the smaller details”_ you said as you pointed to the logo on the contact and on the webpage _“see? It’s not the same logo”_ you said smiling. 

Staring at the contact then the webpage, then to you, Thranduil blinked a few times before letting your discovery finally sink it _“it’s a forgery”_ Thranduil finally said in a whisper as you nodded, _“and the others”_ he asked. 

_“We can check but I think they are all fake, I haven’t seen her on any of the model lists”_ you said as you opened new tabs and started typing in all the model agencies websites.

….

Pulling your handbag over your shoulder you walked hand in hand with Thranduil towards your car, you both had the biggest smiles on your face as you discovered all of Alvena’s contacts were fakes and after calling all the agencies they had confirmed there was no contact between her and them, and some even received threatening emails from her, sending them to Thranduil email so he had copies of them to show David in the morning, when they were due to meet. 

Pulling your car keys out of your pocket, unlocking your car and turned to Thranduil and smiled _“I’ll race you home”_ you giggled as Thranduil smiled back at you just as you both felt the coldness of the rain hitting your faces. 

_**“If the stars fell from the sky, it is because they are weeping because I received your love and they did not”**_ Thranduil whispered and you could see the love in his eyes. 

_“Shakespeare?”_ You asked as your mouth twisted into a lovesick grin. 

Laughing Thranduil shook his head _“I can say loving words you know, now get in the car we’re getting wet and I have a race to win”_ He said as he kissed your forehead and turned running to his car as you got in yours still laughing and started your engine ready to head home. 


	17. Late Night part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt was “You only stayed 15 minutes? Are you kidding me?!”

Pulling up outside your home you switched the engine off and climbed out of the car, walking to the door you unlocked your phone and tapped the message app, typing a large text to Sue hitting the send button you looked up from your phone as a set of headlights lit the ground in front of you, as Thranduil’s car pulled up the driveway and you could see by his face he wasn’t really happy that he lost the race but you were sure he had let you win, with a large grin on your face you took your keys out of your bag, and unlocked the door and pushed it open leaving it open for Thranduil as you dropped your bag on the table and walked into the kitchen to switch the kettle on. 

Hearing a cork leaving a bottle you shook your head as you poured yourself a cup of tea and walked into the living room where Thranduil was pouring two glasses of Champagne, placing your tea down on the table you turned to Thranduil and lifted an eyebrow, in a silent question.

 _“To celebrate our win over her”_ Thranduil answered as he handed over your glass, which you took and raised it above your head and bowed in silent cheers, as you sipped it and watched Thranduil down his before filling up again. 

_“We only have one problem”_ you said as you placed your glass on the table, and took a seat in the chair. 

_“And what will that be?”_ Thranduil asked lowing his glass and narrowing his eyes at you. 

_“You are currently on her payroll unless you switch firms or the evidence we have found ends in the hands of the opposite team”_ you said as you lifted your tea watching Thranduil’s face fall. 

_“I don’t think about that, damn it, we almost had her”_ Thranduil huffed throwing himself down in the chair behind him. 

Raising to your feet you walked over to Thranduil taking the glass from him and lowering yourself onto his lap _“if only one of the modeling agencies requested you to be their lawyer, in response to her case, two lawyers from the same firm can represent both parties”_ you said with a smile on your face as you watched Thranduil work out what you meant. 

_“What would I do without you?”_ Thranduil said as he pulled you into a cuddle and kissed the top of your head. 

_“Just be pleased I read a lot”_ you laughed as you snuggled closer to Thranduil, _“do me one favour though?”_ You asked as you pulled away from Thranduil and looked up at him.

 _“Anything”_ Thranduil answered as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear. 

_“Don’t tell David of our discovery just yet”_ you pleaded. 

Staring at you Thranduil was confused for a second before he finally wet his lips, _“and why not?”_

 _“Because if she can get him drunk enough, and steal his phone, how long will it take for her to get every detail of the case out of him”_ you answered.

Thranduil nodded knowing exactly what you meant, _“yes you are right, when David has a drink it doesn’t take long for secrets to come out”_ Thranduil answered as he pulled you back into a cuddle, and you silently hoped Sue had relaid your plan to her cousin, who happened to be a model at Angels of the skies.

….

Tapping her foot on the ground, Alvena was waiting on the person she was currently calling to pick up the phone _“pick up, pick up, pick up”_ she whined like a child when it rang to voicemail again, huffing she ended the call and slumped on the sofa, she had beeing trying to call this person all moring, tapping her finger on her chin she was trying her best to think up a new plan on how to win Thranduil back, and how to put you in your place after calling her out at the office, hearing her ringtone Alvena grabbed her phone and muttered finally once she read the caller id. 

_“Hello David, how is my favourite lawyer?”_ Alvena spoke as she answered the phone. 

_“Ms Cropper I have jus….”_ David started to talk.

 _“Please call me Alvena”_ Alvena cut in as she heard David take another breath before speaking again. 

_“Alvena, I am in the middle of a meeting with my firm and so far the modeling agencies haven’t picked a lawyer for the case yet”_ David started to explain.

 _“Yes I have been trying to call you all morning, about the meeting but you have been ignoring my calls”_ Alvena snapped at him as she rose from the sofa and walked into the kitchen eyeing the bottle of wine on the counter.

 _“I had to leave the meeting to call you back Ms Cropper”_ David snapped back, seeing why Thranduil didn’t like her.

 _“Well, how long have you been in this meeting”_ Alvena huffed, as she placed the call on speakerphone and opened the wine pouring it into the glass.

 _“Well as of now it has only been 20 minutes but I left 5 minutes ago to come down and call you, as I don’t get signal indoors”_ David huffed back. 

_**“You only stayed 15 minutes? Are you kidding me?!”**_ Alvena screamed as she slammed the wine bottle down on the counter.

 _“Ms Cropper….”_ David started. 

_“Get back in that meeting and sort it out, or I will be looking for another lawyer”_ She screamed again and ended the call, picking the wine glass up and downed it in one, before huffing and pouring herself another glass.

Staring at the phone David shook his head, as he turned back towards the office to finish this meeting before meeting up with Thranduil at the coffee shop.


	18. Late Night part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this weeks prompt was “What does it mean?” “You’re not ready to know what it means.”

Staring at the door Thranduil was slowly tapping his finger on the handle of the now drained coffee cup, David was late, and David knew how Thranduil hated it, looking to his phone he used the same tapping finger to wake the screen, seeing no notifications, Thranduil picked the phone up unlocked at and scrolled down to David’s contact, tapping the call button before bringing it to his ear.

After a few rings David’s voice answered, but Thranduil rolled his eyes when he realised it was his voicemail, leaving a message, he returned the phone to the table and raised his hand with the cup informing the girl behind the counter he would like another coffee, as she picked up the pot and bought it to the table.

Checking his watch Thranduil had been in the cafe for about an hour, finishing his coffee Thranduil was about to stand up when he saw David running past the window and towards the door, turning his head he watched as David entered the cafe and threw an apologetic look his way before coming over to the table and slumping down catching his breath. 

_“I’m sorry for being late the meeting overran, and my phone is out of power”_ David muttered when he finally caught his breath.

 _“Do I want to know why?”_ Thranduil asked with a smirk on his face.

 _“No you don’t, but I am going to tell you anyway”_ David said as he pulled out some notes from his jacket pocket and placed them on the table, pushing them towards Thranduil, _“As you can see from these notes, the office wants to change the annual bowling game from a Friday to a Tuesday, it’s madness I tell you”_ David smirked as the girl from the counter bought over another cup and filled it with coffee, twisting her head to Thranduil he shook his head, he had already had two cups he didn’t need anymore, nodding her head the girl walked away and Thranduil turned back to David who was sipping on his coffee.

_“David, me and (Y/n) have been checking all the paperwork on her case and we have discovered something major, it will throw this case into space and back again, once it gets out and….”_

_“She called me again Thranduil, please take the lead on this case, you know her better than anyone”_ David pleaded after cutting him off and putting his cup back on the table.

_“David, we both know that’s not happ….”_

_“She’s calling me non stop, I had to leave the meeting to call her back, she is even calling me at home”_ David started to rant as Thranduil sat back in his chair after being cut off a second time, crossing his arms over his chest Thranduil watched as David was in full rant mode throwing his hands in different directions, rolling his eyes his phone screen caught his attention as a message appeared from you.

Picking the phone up Thranduil read over it and smiled, “ _David please excuse me for a second I have to make a phone call”_ he spoke as he rose to his feet and headed to the door leaving David staring after him.

 _“Hello love”_ you answered the phone.

 _“Darling what do you have to tell me?”_ Thranduil asked as he turned back and looked at David through the windows, before turning back around.

 _“I was talking to Sue and her cousin Ivy is a model currently on Angels of the skies books_ ” you told him down the phone.

 _“And what has that to do with me?”_ Thranduil asked confused.

 _“You have a model who is going to represent Angels of the skies in court against Alvena, and she is requesting you to be her lawyer”_ You said in a happy tone. 

Feeling the smile on his face Thranduil turned to see David was currently typing on his phone, tilting his head Thranduil wet his lips and turned back _“Great set up a meeting, and you were right about not telling David.”_

 _“Why?”_ You asked hearing the annoyed tone in Thranduil’s voice.

 _“He was late to our meeting and told me his phone was out of power, yet he is currently typing on it”_ Thranduil told you.

 _“He lied to you?”_ you asked in shock.

 _“Yes he did, but don’t worry I have this covered, I’ll be at your shop in 15 minutes, talk then bye_ ” Thranduil said lowing his phone after hearing you say goodbye.

 _“What was that about?”_ David asked as Thranduil got back to the table.

 _“I have to go, something has come up and I can’t work on Alvena’s case with you anymore, not even on the paperwork”_ Thranduil spoke collecting his coat and bag from the table.

Narrowing his eyes and lifting his eyebrow David stared at Thranduil before asking _**“What does it mean?** For the case? You can’t drop out now”_ David said as he stood taken hold of Thranduil’s arm.

 _ **“You’re not ready to know what it means** , but please tell whoever is texting you, that they should rename you to god as your phone managed to come back from the dead”_ Thranduil hissed before turning and exiting the cafe making his way to you, as he called his bosses number to keep him updated on this case.


	19. Late Night part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19 “…I left it in my room…”

Watching Thranduil leave the cafe David slumped back into his chair while his phone vibrated with the latest text from Alvena, of course, she was probably moaning about something but David didn’t want to check, he had just lied to his partner and he knew Thranduil wouldn’t let this go, what had Thranduil discovered and why wasn’t he sharing it with him. 

Standing David put his coat and bag on, will taking his wallet out of his pocket and leaving some money on the table for his drink, before leaving the cafe and making his way back to the office, checking his phone to see at least 20 messages from Alvena. 

….

Placing the cup down on the counter you let your eyes roam over Thranduil’s face, you could see the anger in his eyes, but also the hurt, you knew what his friendship with David meant to him, it was hard for Thranduil to make friends especially in his line of work, this whole business with Alvena as well started to play its part and bring him down also, you had almost lost each other, but you would be damned if she got her way, smiling to yourself you had an idea, but you needed to get Thranduil’s phone off him and you hopped your plan wouldn’t backfire. 

_“Thranduil, can you do me a big favour?”_ Turning his head to you Thranduil nodded, _“could you go down into the basement and bring the box of orders out please?”_ You asked holding a sweet smile. 

_“Of course darling”_ Thranduil answered as he got up and headed towards the basement. 

You had known many of his friends apart from the one Thranduil had said got him the most in trouble, and you plan was to call him, as soon as Thranduil was through the door you walked around the counter and searched his coat for his phone, finding it in the inside pocket, opening it you opened the contact app and scrolled down the names till the one name you didn’t recognised “Gandalf” Copying the number you returned his phone and walked back around the counter collecting your own phone and unlocking it, typing the number into it and you hit call.

….

Walking out of the elevator David walked slowly towards his office, looking around and seeing the whole place empty, dropping his head a little David started to wonder if this case was worth his friendship with Thranduil, but as he was the lead lawyer on the case he got his own office and David had to admit it to himself he really liked having an office. Reaching the handle to the door David turned it and stepped in dropping his bag when he saw Alvena sitting in the chair with a moody face on her.

 _“How long have you been here?”_ David asked picking up his bag. 

_“Well you weren’t answering my texts so I came here to talk face to face”_ Alvena answered spinning in the chair. 

_“So, what do you want?”_ David hissed he took off his coat and watched as Alvena stood and walked over to him. 

_“Did you roll on the recorder I gave you when you were with Thranduil today?”_ Alvena asked as she ran a finger down his arm. 

Closing his eyes David shook his head _**“…I left it in my room…”**_

Digger her nails into David’s arms Alvena huffed _“You’re a bloody idiot, I have to do everything myself”_ she hissed as she pushed him away and walked towards the door. 

_“I’ll do better next time”_ David said after her watching as she turned with a smug smile. 

_“Oh you will David or the little pictures I have of you will be front page news”_ Alvena giggled before blowing him a kiss and walking out of the office. 


	20. Late Night part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20 was “Oh, my dear. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Tapping your nails on the counter you waited for this Gandalf to pick up the phone, but the phone just kept ringing out, and with no voicemail you just had to keep trying and trying, but hearing Thranduil’s footsteps coming up the stairs you ended the 6th call to this person with a sigh, before returning your phone to the counter.

Walking up to you Thranduil placed a small box down on the counter _“is this what you were needing? It’s not very organised down there.”_

Looking at the small box with Christmas orders written on it, you smiled and pulled it towards yourself _“yes it is, me and Sue want to get a start on them before things get too busy”_ you said as you opened the box and started to pull the order forms out.

_“Anything more I can do to help?”_ Thranduil asked as you looked back up to him and saw the pleading in his eyes and you knew this would keep his mind off current affairs. 

_“Grab some forms, and wander around the shop picking out the books that are on there, once you have a complete form leave it on the counter with the form on top then we can get them wrapped and sent”_ you answered getting up from your chair walking to the first book, turning you smiled at Thranduil _“whoever completes the forms last is cooking dinner”_ you added and saw Thranduil’s lips twist up into a smirk both of you know he would be cooking as you knew the shop backward. 

….

Sitting at the dinner table you were smirking to yourself with the swearing coming from the kitchen, of course, Thranduil would lose and you both knew it, but it kept his mind busy for a few hours and you saw the man you loved come back, he didn’t have a care in the world and it made you happy to see his smile as he walked around the shop collecting the books. 

Hearing a crashing sound you rose to your feet until you heard Thranduil shout _“Stay there, I just dropped a pan”_ sitting yourself back down you shook your head and giggled, hearing your phone ringtone going off you picked it up and saw it was the same number you had tried to call earlier in the day. 

_“Hello?”_ You answered.

_ “Hello this is Gandalf, you have been trying to call me, may I ask who you are?” _

_“Oh”_ you answered before taking a breath _“Well I am (Y/n), and I’m Thranduil’s partner and well you see he has been feeling a bit down lately and I was reaching out to his old friends and was wondering if maybe you would take a trip out here to see him, I’m sorry if its a bad time and completely out of the blue”_ you finished. 

Hearing Gandalf take a breath you closed your eyes and waited for his response _**“Oh, my dear. You have nothing to apologise for** , of course, I will come out and see him, and finally meet you, please send me the address”_ Gandalf answered. 

Feeling the smile spread on your face _“Of course I will, and thank you for this, I hope you have a good evening and thank you for calling me back, I shall let you go, goodbye”_ you spoke as Thranduil entered the room carrying the plates of food and lifted his eyebrows in confusion, hearing Gandalf’s goodbye you hung up the phone and smile at Thranduil. 

_“Who was that calling this late?”_ Thranduil asked placing the plate in front of you. 

_“It was just Sue, I text her about getting the orders done, she’s given me the full weekend off for it”_ you answered picking up your fork, already knowing that this weekend the shop was shut anyway, but _you knew Thranduil didn’t know that, as you quickly text Gandalf your address._

_“We should do something then”_ Thranduil smiled as _he picked up his own fork and started to eat._

_“We should have some friends_ come over for dinner” you said as you started to eat as well. 

_“A dinner party sounds great”_ Thranduil answered with a smile matching yours. 


	21. Late Night part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because I have been on nightshift at work I managed to combined prompt 21 and prompt 22 together prompt 21 “This isn’t working, is it?” is and prompt 22 is "the beauty of the moment may have faded, but the joy was still there."

Driving back from the shop with all the food you bought for your dinner party tonight, you started to sing and danced along to the song playing on the radio, you were in high spirits and hoped Thranduil would like his surprise guest and you would finally meet Gandalf. 

Pulling into your driveway you collected all your shopping and took it into the house getting ready for the dinner party that night, sending a quick text to Gandalf to see if he got on his flight and what time was he needing you to pick him up at the airport, sending a text to Thranduil asking him to pick up both white and red wine for the party as you weren’t sure what would go with what meal, you smiled when you got a text back from him saying he had done just that and was on the way home.

Peeling the potatoes you heard your text tone, picking up your phone you saw it was from Gandalf, he would be landing at 4pm, sending a text back telling him to have a safe flight you returned to the potatoes, knowing Thranduil should be home soon from picking up the wine, meaning you could go for a shower before collecting Gandalf. 

….

Standing at the airport gates you were looking at each person who was slowly walking through the doors when it suddenly dawned on you, you didn’t know what Gandalf looked liked, you had only ever heard his voice, pulling your bag around your body you reached into it and hoped you had one of your many notebooks in there and a pen, finding it you quickly added his name and held it in front of you hoping he could see it. 

Slowly the passengers had left the plane and there were just a few people left walking through the door you had eyed a very old gentleman looking around confused and taken a breath you approached him. 

_“Excuse me? Are you Gandalf?”_ You asked quietly. 

Hearing his name Gandalf turned and looked at you _“I am, and you must be dear (Y/n), thank you for picking me up”_

_“It wasn’t any trouble, Thranduil has been a bit down and I wanted some friends to cheer him up”_ you said as you offered your arm for Gandalf to take, _“got any luggage?”_ you added. 

_“Only the bag on my back, I am an expert at traveling light”_ Gandalf smiled as he linked arms with you for the walk from the gate to your car. 

Helping him into the car you took his bag and placed it in the back seat before returning to the drivers side, and chatting some more about Thranduil in his younger years during the drive home, _“if you would like to listen to some music, by all means, you can connect your phone to the Bluetooth”_ you said as you noticed Gandalf was starting to fall asleep in the car.

Nodding Gandalf pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to press the buttons on it, looking back to Gandalf once and a while you wondered why you hadn’t heard anything _“are you needing help?”_ You finally asked in some traffic turning your head to see Gandalf twisted in wires. 

**_“This isn’t working, is it?”_** Gandalf asked showing you his phone that was at least 20 years old, making you giggle. 

_“No it’s not that phone is old and doesn’t have Bluetooth, here my iPod is in the cupholder there is plenty of choice on there”_ you added as the traffic started to move and Gandalf smiled at you. 

….

Pulling into your driveway you shut off the car and turned to Gandalf, _“I have to admit something before we head inside, Thranduil doesn’t exactly know you were coming today, it’s sort of a surprise”_ you spoke with a sheepish grin. 

Smiling Gandalf nodded his head _“Well if I known that I would have bought some of my fireworks, Thranduil loved them, last time they went off with a massive bang”_ Gandalf said with a large smile on his face _“Literally, I blew up his old shed”_ he added making you laugh. 

_“I have an Idea, Thranduil is inside cooking right now for the party tonight I could text him saying I need help with something out of the boot of the car, and if you are up for it you could be hiding in there it would be funny”_ you said as a smirk twisted on both of your faces. 

_“I will need your phone to capture the moment on video”_ Gandalf added making you smile bigger. 

_“I didn’t even think about that”_ you added as you opened the car door and stepped out walking around the back of the car followed by Gandalf. 

….

_“Comfortable?”_ You asked Gandalf as he nodded _“right I have sent the text and opened the video app, it's recording already but we can trim it”_ you said as you handed over the phone to Gandalf before shutting the boot lid. 

Trying to hold his laughter Gandalf could hear you talking to Thranduil, holding the phone up to the lid he heard the lock unlatch and watched as the dark space was filled with light before Thranduil came into view with a sharp inhale Gandalf shout _“surprise”_ at his old friend giving Thranduil the shock of his life as he jumped back holding his hand over his heart before joining in with the pair of you laughing. 

_“Gandalf what brings you here?”_ Thranduil finally managed to ask after a few steady breaths. 

_“Well I heard you were throwing a dinner party and I haven’t eaten your food in what 10 years?”_ Gandalf answered with a smirk. 

_“12 actually”_ Thranduil said _“and the last time you blew up my shed”_ he added. 

_“Well let's get you inside, so you can rest up and we can finish cooking”_ You added watching as both men nodded in agreement, walking to the back seat of the car you pulled Gandalf’s bag out as Thranduil took it from you and lifted it on his shoulder extending his hand to Gandalf and walking him towards your home, after he handed you your phone back, watching the video again you smiled at it **the beauty of the moment may have faded, but the joy was still there.**

….

After hours of cooking and hearing about Thranduil’s past and all the trouble Gandalf had gotten Thranduil in, you were still sitting listening with a smile on your face, you all had just finished the desert and was sitting at the table laughing at Gandalf story about Thranduil not liking camping in the snow, when you all heard some loud bangs on the door looking at Thranduil and Gandalf, before rising to your feet, _“I’ll see who it is”_ you said as you excused yourself from the table and started to walk down the hallway, hearing more loud bangs on the door _“I’m coming”_ you shouted but the banging didn’t stop, getting to the door you looked through the spyhole and couldn’t believe your eyes seeing Alvena standing on your doorstep still banging as hard as she could on the door, turning the handle of the door you opened it.

_“Why are you here Alvena?”_ You asked. 

_“This is all your fault bitch”_ Alvena snapped shouting at you _“if you hadn’t come along Thranduil would still be with me, and I would have the money owed to me!”_ Alvena stamped her feet. 

_“If I remember correctly you cheated on Thranduil and he left you!”_ You snapped back pushing her away from the door and out onto the street.

_“What is going on here?”_ Thranduil demanded walking towards the door after excusing himself from the dinner table, as he watched Alvena rush towards you and you stepped to the side. 

_“This bitch ruined us and I want to show the world she has you under her evil thumb”_ Alvena shouted confusing you and Thranduil. 

_“And how are you going to spread your lies?”_ You hissed at her, as Thranduil stood between the two of you. 

_“I think you should leave Alvena”_ Thranduil added as she went for you again but stopped when Thranduil grabbed her by the arms. 

_“Fine”_ Alvena said making Thranduil drop his hands from her arms giving her the moment she wanted, she rushed forward and grabbed Thranduil by the head pulling him into a kiss, on insect Thranduil wrapped his arms around her just as a photographer started to snap the pair of them as you looked on in horror. 

It was just a few seconds but a few seconds was all Alvena needed, ending the kiss Alvena turned and ran down the road followed by the photographer getting into a car that was waiting as Thranduil realised what had just happened.


	22. Late Night part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "When the dust settled and all sound was gone, he wept." 
> 
> I know this part is a bit shorter than normal, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Turning on your heels you ran to the bathroom and locked yourself in, you felt the anger starting to boil your blood you knew deep down Thranduil didn’t like her, but seeing the man you love embrace his ex even if it was for a full seconds made you sick, pacing back and forth you tried to control your anger, you tried to control your thoughts, you wanted to shout and scream, you knew Alvena would try and pull a stunt like this, and now she had Thranduil right where she wanted him photographic evidence and all. 

Closing the door Thranduil rubbed his face and looked up to see Gandalf standing there with a concern look on his face as he pointed towards the bathroom door where you currently had locked yourself inside, letting out a heavy sigh Thranduil pointed towards the front room and walked through the door as Gandalf walked up the hall towards him. 

_“What is going on?”_ Gandalf asked as he watched Thranduil slump into the chair. 

_“It’s a long story”_ Thranduil said with a defeated sigh. 

_“By the looks of it, she will be in there for a while”_ Gandalf said taking the seat opposite him, pulling his pip out of his pocket, _“mind?”_ he asked. 

_“Not at all”_ Thranduil said as he watched the old man light up his pipe.

After a few puffs of his pipe, Gandalf wet his lips and looked towards his old friend, _“So what is going on with the pair of you, for her to reach out to me?”_

Leaning back into his chair Thranduil hid his face in his hands before taking a breath and looking up into the kind and caring eyes of his old friend he started to explain the whole story to Gandalf. 

Not hearing anything you unlocked the bathroom door and peeked around it not seeing Thranduil or Gandalf but you heard them, slowly making your way up the hallway you stood just before the living room door and listened to Thranduil telling Gandalf the whole story, leaning on the wall you felt yourself slowly lowering to the floor as the tears started to pool behind your eyes, as you heard how much Thranduil loved you. 

Finishing the story Thranduil looked up at Gandalf who seemed to be lost in thought, turning his eyes to the ground Thranduil entered his own mind and **when the dust settled and all sound was gone, he wept.**


	23. Late Night part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was It was a word she never thought she would say again. “Home.”

Standing up from the floor you wiped your eyes, before turning and looking into the room and you saw Thranduil with his face in his hands while Gandalf walked over to him carrying two drinks, sharing a look with Gandalf, who nodded at you, like he read your mind turning slowly around you climbed the stairs as quietly as you could, as you heard their voices talking again, entering the bedroom you slowly closed the door and breathed a heavy sigh. 

Accepting the drink from Gandalf Thranduil looked into hoping it would somehow give him the answers he was looking for but he just watched the ice float around the glass before he emptied it and placed the glass back on the table. 

_“I know there is a pub down the road, maybe we should go there for a bit?”_ Gandalf said as he stood up and made his way to the door. 

_“What about (Y/n)”_ Thranduil was saying when Gandalf cut him off. 

_“She is mad at you, getting out of the house is a better idea, wouldn’t you agree?”_ Gandalf said raising an eyebrow making Thranduil nod. 

_“My dear Thranduil is going to show me around, we will be back in a few hours”_ Gandalf texted you before pushing Thranduil out of the house and closing the door. 

Standing at the window you watched as Thranduil and Gandalf started walking down the road towards the pub, feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket you pulled it out and read the message from Gandalf, watching them turn the corner you know this was you chance, dropping to your knees you pulled the suitcase from under the bed and went to your wardrobe pulling out some of your clothes, enough to last a week, moving to the bathroom you grabbed some of your toiletries and throw them into the suitcase as well, zipping it up you took it downstairs, walking into the living room you picked up the notebook a wrote a quick note telling Thranduil you were going away for work, and you would see him soon, leaving it on his chair you picked up your car keys and the suitcase and left the house.

….

Returning home from the pub Thranduil and Gandalf walked back into the dark house a little more drunk then they wanted to be, opening the door they were in fits of giggles trying to sshh each other as to not wake you up, but they didn’t know you weren't there, staggering into the living room Thranduil and Gandalf both slumped down on the sofa still gigging to themselves, before both leaning back and passing out. 

Taking the last turning on the right your headlights lit up the small cottage that looked like it belonged on a chocolate box, letting out a small sigh you parked your car and turned off the engine, sitting in the driver's seat for a while before swallowing hard and stepping out of the car, walking around to the boot you lifted it and took out your suitcase, closing the boot of your car you locked it and began to pull the case and yourself up towards the door, unlocking the door you stepped in and looked around **It was a word she never thought she would say again. “Home.”**


	24. Late Night part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was the night was not something to fear, but to embrace.

Thranduil felt pain in his neck, bringing his hand to it he rubbed it, hearing a light snoring next to him, he turned his head and opened his eyes, seeing Gandalf next to him on the sofa, in the faint glow of the moon shining in through the window, bring himself to his feet, Thranduil walked towards the kitchen to get himself a drink, trying to recall his memory of the events that had happened that night, and he hoped you were currently sleeping and not laying awake upstairs, bring a glass down from the cupboard, Thranduilplaced it under the tap and let it fill up before bringing it to his lips and down it, and doing it all over again.

Returning to where Gandalf was, Thranduil studied his old friend even in his sleep he looked like he was up to mischief, making Thranduil laugh, placing down the glass of water next to him for the morning, Thranduil turned and made his way upstairs stopping in front of your bedroom Thranduil extended his hand towards the handle, but pulled back if you were in there and awake, he would probably be in for an argument, and it would be about Alvena, letting out a sigh, Thranduil turned and made his way to the guest room, he would sleep in there tonight, and hope everyone would be in a better mood in the morning.

….

Greeting your parents they were surprised to see you, but you told them you would explain in the morning, you were tried and wanted to sleep, going up to your old room you smiled as you opened the door to see it was exactly the same since you left it just cleaner, placing your case down at the end of the bed, you closed the door and turned on the small bedside table lamp, before you walked around your room smiling at all the old memories, and seeing all your old photographs of friends and family moments, and one of the first photographs you had taken with Thranduil, unpinning it from the board you took it and went to your bed, sitting down staring at the photo. 

Placing the photo on the bedside table, you bought one of your feet up and began to untie your shoes, placing them on the floor you laid down on your old bed staring at the ceiling, your mind was swirling with questions, but you knew Gandalf would look after Thranduil, or they would end up burning the house down. 

Turning over on your side you could hear the tv from downstairs, rolling your eyes you forgot how thin the walls were in your old house, sitting yourself up you decided to go and have a bath in hopes it would help you sleep. 

Returning to your room after you bath, you felt relaxed and very tired laying back on the bed you felt your eyes slowly closing, as your mind was finally in a peaceful state  **the night was not something to fear, but to embrace.**

  
  
  



	25. Late night part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26 - “Fear is a four letter word that I refuse to cower to.”
> 
> Prompt 27 - “I can’t wait until I have you in my arms again.”
> 
> Prompt 28 - “Please…just once more?”

Sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea, you watched your parents going about their normal routine, smiling at them your mind returned to Thranduil, you did really love him but this whole case with Alvena was playing on your mind and your face must have said so, feeling a hand on yours you looked up from your cup and saw your mother looking at you with a worried look. 

_“Darling is everything ok?”_ Your Mother asked. 

Lifting your cup to your mouth you took a drink and nodded your head, _“Everything is fine Mother”_ you finally answered.

 _“And we shall try that again, and I want the truth”_ Your Mother said raising an eyebrow at you. 

_“I am telling the truth”_ you said like a child making your Mother smile. 

_“Is it to do with that boyfriend of yours?”_

_“Yes and no”_ You finally admitted, watching your Mother nod her head as she sat and waited for you to start to explain what was going on and why you were here at home and not with Thranduil. 

Two cups of tea had been drunk and you will still only halfway at the beginning of the whole drama with Alvena, still talking to your mother you were currently explaining the time Thranduil went out with her, as she rose to her feet and started to boil the kettle for another drink of tea, nodding her head and adding in _“hmms”_ and _“ahhs.”_

Hearing the clock on the wall chime midday, you looked at your Mother who was still sitting at the other end of the table still listening to you as you ranted about the last few months, taken a breath you looked down to your cup. 

_“Are you fearful of losing him to his ex?”_ Your mother asked while you were staring into your cup. 

Letting your mother's words sink in you ran your fingers through your hair, before getting to your feet **_“fear is a four letter word that I refuse to cower to”_** you said as you left the room and your smiling mother.

….

Opening his Thranduil felt the banging of a headache and his throat was so dry, turning over in the bed Thranduil was confused as to why you wasn’t next to him, and even to where he was, sitting up in bed he let his eyes roam the room and he saw he was in your guest room, letting his mind wander back to last night. 

Reaching for his phone he read through the drunken messages and sighed to himself, at all the messages he sent to the local pizza place, **_“I can’t wait until I have you in my arms again, Please…just once more?”_** Was the last message he sent, pulling the covers off himself he rose out of bed making his way to the bathroom while looking at all the pictures of him and Gandalf from last night, rolling his eyes as he turned the hot water tap on, to wash his face.


	26. Late Night part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I have finally updated this story, the prompts are not in the right order but I am back on track with this story!
> 
> Prompt 29 - “I think you should sit down.”  
> Prompt 30 - “The light filtered through the colored leaves, bathing the world in soft light.”  
> Prompt 31 - The cool hand of death reached out and, surprisingly, was gripped in welcoming.  
> Prompt 32 - The world seemed to drift into the distance as the savage thoughts came forward.  
> Prompt 33 - “So, if I drink this, I will finally forget?”

Driving along the road you were heading home to Thranduil, after the conversation with your mother, she had made you see that all relationships had their ups and downs, and you could get through this with Thranduil and now Gandalf was there you hoped he could help Thranduil unwind a bit, looking along the road you smiled at **the light filtered through the colored leaves, bathing the world in soft light** , it made you happy, hearing a beep you looked at your phone screen seeing Sue’s picture pop up on the screen, answering the call _“Hey Sue, just let me pull over”_ You spoke and got an _“Ok”_ from the other end of the phone line as you started to pull over to the side of the road so you could talk to her.

Watching the world spin out of control it took you a moment to realise it was you who was spinning as you car was spinning down the steep bank, you could faintly hear Sue’s panic voice screaming through the phone at you but you couldn’t make a sound your body was going into protective mode as your eyes shut and you body went limp **the cool hand of death reached out and, surprisingly, was gripped in welcoming.**

….

Grabbing the towel Thranduil dried his face and made his way to your shared bedroom, reaching for the doorknob he hesitated knowing if you were still in there he might be in for a row as he was out all night again, but he did warn you about the effect Gandalf had on him. 

Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and walked in, noticing that the bed was made and you were nowhere in sight, confusing him but he made his way to the closest and chose his clothes for the day, before returning downstairs seeing Gandalf staring at his phone. 

Walking into the kitchen, Thranduil turned the coffee maker on, and waited for it to start heating up as he reached for two cups, _“What has you so interested in your phone?”_ Thranduil asked with a small smile on his face.

 _“Just reading the news”_ Gandalf answered. 

Nodding Thranduil turned back to the coffee maker, placing the cups under the taps, watching the hot liquid pour into the cups, waiting for it to finish filling, Thranduil picked up the cups and walked over to Gandalf handing him one of the cups. 

_**“So, if I drink this, I will finally forget?”**_ Gandalf asked with a smirk smelling the freshly made coffee. 

_“I hope so”_ Thranduil said as he took a sip of his own and watched Gandalf’s face drop.

 _ **“I think you should sit down”**_ Gandalf said to him and watched as Thranduil took the seat next to him, before passing him the phone.

Reading the reports about a car crash Thranduil was confused as to why Gandalf was showing him it, until he scrolled down to the picture and his heart was in his stomach seeing it was your car, jumping to his feet, he started to call every hospital to see what one you had been taken too, just as news reporters started to turn up outside the house, **The world seemed to drift into the distance as the savage thoughts came forward.**


	27. Late Night part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have part 21 of this tale for you and the prompts are 
> 
> Prompt 34 - The darkness beckoned her forward, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She was home.
> 
> Prompt 35 - “I can’t believe we made this.
> 
> Prompt 36 - That book held all of her secrets, fears, anguish, and hopes and dreams…and he held it open in his hands.
> 
> Prompt 37 - He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. With his head buried into her stomach, he knew he was holding his world.
> 
> Prompt 38 - “Alcohol may have been involved.”

Slipping his shoes on Thranduil grabbed his coat as Gandalf did the same, they had found out what hospital you were in and he needed to get to you as soon as possible, picking up the car keys Thranduil opened the door to the sound of shouting and camera clicking from the reporters, as Gandalf stepped out behind him and closed the door. Fighting through the reporters Thranduil unlocked the car and got in starting the engine as Gandalf took the passenger side, pulling out of the driveway they made their way towards the hospital as the reporters packed up and started to follow the car.

….

Laying in the hospital bed your mind was spinning, you had no idea what or how the accident happened, or how you even got to the hospital, hearing a clearing of a throat your slowly opened your eyes and searched for the person, blinking a few times you couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw Alvena sitting in the chair flicking through a magazine. 

_ “Oh you’re finally awake, how are you feeling?”  _ Alvena asked, placing the magazine down. 

_ “Like I have been in an accident”  _ You said sarcastically and watched as Alvena smirked. 

_ “Well you have, and you were lucky I was driving that way or no one would have found you”  _ Alvena said while flicking her hair off her shoulder. 

_ "So what is this? You wanted to act like a hero or something?”  _ You asked, as you pushed yourself up and reached for the glass of water that the nurse had placed next to your bed. 

_ “Believe it or not I saw a car on its roof and wanted to help, I didn’t know it was you and even if I did I would still help”  _ Alvena spoke as she rose to her feet and walked around the bed picking up the glass of water and handing it to you, as she noticed you couldn’t reach it. 

Muttering a  _ “Thanks”  _ you took a few sips of the water and handed the glass back to her to place it back on the table, as she returned to the chair picking up the magazine and handing it to you. 

_ “It’s not much for reading, mostly dark stories and the wrong choice of a magazine to have in a hospital, but this headline really cries out to be read  _ **_the darkness beckoned her forward, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She was home,_ ** _ such a page turner if I do say so myself”  _ Alvena said as she sat back down pulling her bag onto her lap and digging around in it until she pulled out her phone.

Pushing the magazine away from you, you laid yourself back down and watched Alvena typing away on her phone, rolling your eyes and the sound of the fake nails clicking on the screen you let out a little sigh. 

….

_ “You might want to slow down a bit, we won’t be any good to her if we are in beds next to her, or if we end up in jail” _ Gandalf exclaimed looking at the speed Thranduil was currently driving at.

Looking at the speed dial of the car Thranduil saw he was driving at 80, lifting his foot up he started to slow the speed down,  _ “I’m sorry I just want to get there and tell her everything will be alright.” _

_ “We will be there soon, we’re only 20 minutes away from the hospital, and her Mother is almost there according to the text she sent me”  _ Gandalf said as he replied back to your mum’s text saying they were 20 minutes out.

Looking in the car mirrors Thranduil let out a sigh  _ “Well the good news is we have lost the reporters, for now anyway”  _ he said as he gave Gandalf a small smile before turning his eyes back onto the road and following the signs towards the hospital.

_ “No doubt they will pick up the scent, they are bloodhounds after all, and social media is talking a lot about the crash and (Y/n)” _ Gandalf muttered while scrolling on his phone. 

_ “And no doubt the news reporters are dragging her name through the dirt”  _ Thranduil hissed. 

**_“Alcohol may have been involved”_ ** is their main theory Gandalf answered with his own hiss and roll of his eyes.

Pulling up to the hospital Thranduil found a parking space and once they were parked he and Gandalf went running into the Hospital and went to the front desk asking the nurse where they could find you. 

_ “Well she is a popular girl today, an older lady asked that about 10 minutes ago, she is down the hall and third door on your right, but there is already two people in the room so one of them will have to leave, or you will need to wait your turn”  _ the nurse spoke as she pointed towards the room you were currently in, thanking the nurse Gandalf and Thranduil walked in the direction she gave, glancing in the rooms they passed. 

Coming up towards the third room Thranduil saw your mother sitting in the chair while you were standing by the bed and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Alvena sitting in the other chair,  _ “What is she doing here”  _ he hissed as Gandalf followed his eye line. 

_ “Alvena? That is a blast from the past” _ Gandalf muttered looking at Thranduil. 

_ “Like a bad penny always showing up” _ Thranduil answered.

Hearing the loud scream Thranduil and Gandalf twisted their heads towards your room seeing Alvena jumping up and down with a smile on her face screaming  **_“I can’t believe we made this_ ** _ , we’re headline news, they are saying I’m a hero for saving you, if only they could have saw how cute I looked while pulling you out of your car”  _ Alvena was still screaming showing you whatever was on her phone screen, making Thranduil march into the room, as Gandalf followed him. 

_ “Yes you saved her, and got your press now get out”  _ Thranduil barked making all of you turn your eyes to him.

_ “Thranduil dear please she did save….”  _ Your Mother started before Alvena placed her hand on her shoulder. 

_ “It’s alright I’ll go but remember Thranny, I did save her, not you me, and if I wasn’t driving down that road she would probably still be there”  _ Alvena said in a sarcastic tone lifting her bag up and placing it over her shoulder, turning to you Alven did a small wave and turned back around smiling walking past Thranduil  _ “It’s nice to see you again Gandalf” _ she said as she passed him leaving the room receiving a head nod from him in return. 

Watching Thranduil walk over to you, your mother watched and smiled as  **he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. With his head buried into her stomach, he knew he was holding his world.**

….

Sitting on the chair Thranduil watched as you were deep in a sleep after the nurse gave you some medicine to help you sleep, Gandalf had left the room a while ago to drive back to your house and collect some clothes for you as the nurses said you could go home in the morning, tearing his eyes away from you as he heard your mother saying his name he looked at her. 

_ “She’ll be alright dear, she is a strong woman”  _ your Mother said as she rose to her feet,  _ “I’m going to head home, please give her this when she wakes up and tell her to call me once you have gotten home” _ handing over a book Thranduil accepted it and looked at it, it looked old and worn out will a string holding it together, looking back up to your Mother she answered his question  _ “It’s her journal, she adds new notebooks to it all the time, she left it at mine and when I got the call she was here I picked it up before leaving, I know she would want it back” _ tapping Thranduil on the shoulder your Mother left the room heading home. 

Turning his eyes back to you Thranduil watched as your chest rose and fell with deep breaths, turning your journal over and over in his hands he gently undid the string.  


**That book held all of her secrets, fears, anguish, and hopes and dreams…and he held it open in his hands.**   



	28. Late night part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 39 was “IT WAS FASCINATING! THEY SPOKE WITH SUCH VIGOR AND PASSION…I THINK I FELL A LITTLE BIT IN LOVE WITH THEM”

Thranduil was lost in your journal, reading every word you have ever written in there, he smiled at all the keepsakes, tickets, maps everywhere you had gone together since you started dating you had kept them and placed them in your journal, to other people it would look like junk, but to Thranduil and you, it was your whole lives together. 

Looking up from your journal Thranduil gazed at you for a while as the last rays of the sun lit up your sleeping form through the windows, looking back to your journal Thranduil flicked through some more pages, finding pictures of the two of you together with little love poems and notes, it made him smile he knew you had a journal but nothing like this, he was never happy with Alvena but the moment he met you, he knew he wanted to be in your life and clearly by your journal you had felt the same after he had read some of the early pages.

Placing the journal down, Thranduil rose to his feet and stretched his body out after sitting in the same spot for hours, his body made popping sounds as he stretched each one of them out, pulling his wrist towards his face he checked his watch and saw it was coming up to 7pm, pulling his phone out from his pocket he saw a couple of messages from Gandalf saying he had collected your clothes and was heading back towards the hospital, and your Mother had made it safely home as well, replying to the messages Thranduil returned his phone to his pocket and decided to nip out of the room to hunt for the coffee machine.

….

Returning to your room Thranduil placed the cup of coffee down on the table that was at the end of your hospital bed, and returned to the chair where he picked up the journal from the seat and started to read again, he had got to the part where you mentioned the night you had been so excited about, it was the night where you and Thranduil were meant to be going to the most fanciest restaurant in the town, and where you had to book a table a year in advance, and it was also going to be your birthday dinner, but Thranduil had a court case he needed to focus on and you decided to order a takeaway and help him with his case.

Smiling at the entry Thranduil started to remember the night you both had all his case files open on the floor while listening to the tapes of the interviews and meetings, while picking up slices of pizza and writing keynotes on a whiteboard when something peaked both of your attention. Letting out a little laugh at his memories Thranduil started to read again and smirked at the fact you had even written down the part where Thranduil got the perfect argument for the judge, **_“IT WAS FASCINATING! THEY SPOKE WITH SUCH VIGOR AND PASSION…I THINK I FELL A LITTLE BIT IN LOVE WITH THEM”_ **was your words exactly in the journal, hearing a small knock Thranduil closed the journal and looked up seeing Gandalf standing at the door holding a bag. 

_“I have her clothes for tomorrow, although I don’t think I have a sense of fashion”_ Gandalf spoke as he stepped in and placed the bag on the table.

 _“I don’t think she will mind, Thank you for getting them”_ Thranduil said as he watched Gandalf opening the bag.

 _“I bought us some food as well, and I know the hospital coffee is horrible, so I made some at your place and bought it in the flask”_ Gandalf said as he handed over some food and the flask to Thranduil. 

_“Thank you Gandalf, what would I do without you?”_ Thranduil said, taking a hold of the food and flask. 

_“You would have driven home and done it yourself”_ Gandalf said as he walked over and took the other seat, making Thranduil laugh and nod, as they both opened the food boxes.


	29. Late Night part 23 also final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “It was an unexpected outcome, which was very much expected"
> 
> This is also the final to this story, the next 12 prompts will be completely random stories.

It had been a few weeks since your accident and Thranduil had not left your side, you were sore still but you could walk around without the need of the crutches anymore you just had a slight limp, but today was the big day Alvena’s case was being heard in court and of course, she managed to get it televised. 

Limping into the living room you placed your cup of tea down on the table and picked up the remote turning on the tv and flicking to the correct channel, waiting to see how the court case would go, or as Gandalf liked to call it Thranduil vs David and Alvena, you were happy with Thranduil working against Alvena but his friendship and partnership with David had gone downhill to the point where they didn’t speak to each other anymore and David moved out of the office once Thranduil started on the case for the prosecution. 

Watching the reporter give all the details of the case you rolled your eyes when the camera turned to Alvena walking up the stairs towards the court wearing the shortest dress known to mankind, and the highest heels, while she held on to David to stop herself falling down the stairs, leaning forward to pick up you tea you smiled as the camera panned over Thranduil walking up the stairs with four clients from the different companies Alvena was trying to rip off.

….

It had been four hours since you started to watch the case, each side had good points and bad points, but watching Thranduil question the witnesses bought a smile to your face you knew all he had to do was stare directly at them and lift one of his brows and they would tell him their darkest secrets, you could tell by David’s body language he was uncomfortable, Thranduil had always been the better partner in all the cases, he was smarter, he knew when to go in for the kill and when to get the witnesses on his side, but David couldn't do any of that and you could tell by his face getting whiter and whiter he knew he would lose this case and one of the best partners he had in years. 

After five hours the Judge called for a 20 minute recess on the case and you watched as the tv camera’s returned to the reporters who were outside the court giving new watchers a quick update on what had happened so far during the proceedings, getting to your feet you picked up your empty cup and limped to the kitchen feeling your vibrate in your hand. 

_ “Hello darling” _ you answered after you saw Thranduil’s face on the screen.

_ “How do I look on tv?” _ Thranduil asked and you could tell he was smiling.

_ “Like you belong at a better firm and in a different city to her”  _ you answered,  _ “check your email I have sent something over” _ you added.

_ “I’ll check just now, don’t hang up”  _ Thranduil mumbled as you heard his fingers tapping on the screen, after a minute or two Thranduil spoke again  _ “it’s ours?”  _ He asked in a whisper. 

_ “It is, went through this morning, and we can move in anytime”  _ you said smiling. 

_ “But who bought the house we’re in now? Don’t we have to move out right away?”  _ Thranduil asked and you could sense the anxiety in his voice. 

Giggling you shook your head  _ “Sue, she has always loved this house and when I came home from the hospital I told her about your job offer in the better firm and how we were house hunting, and she said she would buy this house, so she did but she knows about Alvena’s case could go on for months so we can stay here until the case is over.”  _

_ “I hope it is over today, my new boss is sitting in the stands, and I just want to focus on a different case that doesn’t include backstabbers”  _ Thranduil whined down the phone making you smirk, hearing a different voice you heard Thranduil sigh  _ “I have to go, looks like I break is over.” _

_ “Win the case and destroy her”  _ you said and saw Thranduil smirk as the camera was on him, as he said goodbye and hung up returning inside the court, followed by the cameras and reporters.

Two more hours went by and the Jury were ready to deliberate, as they all stood and walked to the room you decided to take your cup into the kitchen and started to prepare that nights dinner for you, Thranduil and Gandalf as Gandalf had decided to stay in town and help you and Thranduil out with the case while you were recovering. 

Turning the tv in the kitchen on so you could still hear and see the case you started to wash and chop the vegetables and placing them in the chosen pans before you added them on top of the stove and placing the lid over them ready to start cooking when you got the word from Thranduil or Gandalf they were on the way home.

The Reporter voice broke you concentration as he informed everyone that the jury had returned to their seats after reaching a verdict, placing the knife down on the chopping board you turned and faced the tv watching as the Judge returned to his seat as the everyone in the court was standing, taking their seats, you watched as the f oreperson remained standing and started to speak  _ “We the jury have found the defendant Miss Alvena  _ _ Cropper to be guilty of the changers placed against her.” _

Hearing the shock sounds coming from the tv you stood there with your mouth slightly open as you were sure Alvena would have gotten off due to her high status, but you smiled knowing that Thranduil had just won the case and as the camera panned you saw Thranduil smile and celebrity with his team as Alvena acted like a child getting up and storming out of the courtroom, leaving David sitting there like a burst balloon, grabbing your phone you sent Thranduil a text saying you were proud of him and couldn’t wait to see him tonight, as the reporter updated everyone watching at home that Alvena had to do 200 hours of community service, suddenly the reporter and camera rush over to Thranduil and his clients at the top of the stairs  _ “Thranduil we have a couple of questions”  _ the reporter started  _ “how do you feel about winning the case?”  _

_ “ _ **_It was an unexpected outcome, which was very much expected_ ** _ for my clients”  _ Thranduil said as he stood there with his clients behind him. 

_ “How hard was it to work a case against your ex-girlfriend?”  _ Was the next question. 

_ “This wasn’t about me, it was about my clients”  _ Thranduil answered knowing that reporters would try and twist his words. 

_ “What are your plans for tonight?”  _ Was the next question. 

_ “My clients are going home and so am I, so no more questions please”  _ Thranduil answered as his clients walked back into the court as he did so he removed his phone from his pocket and reading your text smiling to himself, sending you a text saying he would be home in the next hour and you can start planning your move to bigger and better things. 


	30. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41 - “In a world of no’s, you said yes, and that was how I knew you held the other half of my heart.”
> 
> Prompt 42 - He lost all grip on reality, drifting away into the dark of his mind.
> 
> Prompt 43 - “It’s not meant to be logical! Logic is cold, desolate! Answer with your heart!”
> 
> Prompt 44 - She looked so beautiful with her hair splayed across the pillow her eyes closed, a happy sigh from her dream escaping her slightly opened lips…as well as some drool.

Standing on the balcony you were watching the sun setting over the great forest of greenwood, it had taken all your power and many years to cleanse the forest but you finally had, the trees had started to grow back upright and the mist slowly left letting everyone in the forest see and hear all the animals that lived there. 

Hearing soft footsteps coming up behind you, you twisted your head gently to the side an sigh to Thranduil that you knew he was there, smiling gently at the hand being placed on your shoulder you raised your own and placed it on top of his before turning your eyes to Thranduil’s face, studying his eyes as he looked out over his kingdom finally being cleared of all the dark magic that had laid waste to it for many years, you could sense **he lost all grip on reality, drifting away into the dark of his mind.**

**….**

When you had first arrived you had sense there was something wrong with the forest, something was off but you could not place what it was, you were carrying a message to the kingdom from Lord Elrond, something about a meeting of the white council and his daughter, but you didn’t really care too much, you got told to deliver the message and stay if Thranduil had a message to send back or to escort him back to Rivendell to attend the meeting itself, you were just happy to be out on the road again. 

Following the map Lord Elrond gave you, you made sure you were still on the path, yes you was an elf but still Elrond had warned you about something in the forest that could get inside your head and make you lose all sense of place and time, small twigs snapped making your ears twitch, looking up from the map you could see Mirkwood’s patrol heading towards you, watching them you lifted your hands in a sign that you meant no harm and watched as the red headed elf studied you. 

_“Who are you?”_ She asked, eyeing you. 

_“My name is (y/n), and I was sent here on behalf of Lord Elrond from Rivendell with a message for King Thranduil”_ you proudly said holding your ground. 

_“We did receive word that a messenger was on their way but…”_ the redhead stopped speaking and studied you again. 

_“But you were expecting a male messenger, I presume”_ you said and saw as her lips twisted into a side smile before she nodded. 

_“I am capital Tauriel, we will escort you back to the kingdom and then I will escort you to the king himself”_ she said as she turned and gave the orders to the patrol. 

Smiling to yourself you followed them and studied the forest still feeling like something was off, and you wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Arriving at the front gates of Mirkwood you watched as Tauriel barked orders at them again and they ran back into the forest to finish the patrol you thought as she turned to you and motioned for you to follow her.

Walking through the halls of Mirkwood Tauriel was telling you what and where things were for your stay as it was common knowledge that Thranduil often took days to respond to messages, and the messenger normally got bored sitting and waiting for the response, checking each place she pointed to you returned your eyes to the front and saw you were heading towards the throne room with two guards standing either side of the door looking rather bored you thought as you approached them watching as they straightened themselves up. 

Loud voices could now be heard coming from the other side of the door, raising an eyebrow Tauriel looked at you then to the guards silently asking for an answer, as you all heard **_“It’s not meant to be logical! Logic is cold, desolate! Answer with your heart!”_** before the door flew open and Legolas stepped out clearly not in the mood to talk as you moved out of the way of the angry elf prince, and heard your name as Tauriel introduced you to King Thranduil, all those years ago.

….

Returning yourself to the present you tapped Thranduil’s hand and saw as his eyes darted to yours bring him from his memories as well, smiling up at him you held his hand for a few more seconds before lowing yours and turning from the balcony and making your way to the bed, it was a simple gesture but you and Thranduil could communicate with looks and small touches alone and this to him meant you were going to bed, sending a loving glance your way Thranduil returned his sight to the forest and letting a small smile slide on his face he knew his kingdom was finally fixed, as we too returned inside and made his way over to his desk to respond to messages that had came the day before. 

The candle had almost ran out by the time Thranduil had finished his work, looking towards the window he could see the sun was starting to rise in the distance, raising to his feet he stretched his body before picking the candle up and carrying it over to the bed where he looked over you sleeping form studying you, **she looked so beautiful with her hair splayed across the pillow her eyes closed, a happy sigh from her dream escaping her slightly opened lips…as well as some drool.**

Smiling softly Thranduil placed the candle down and blew it out as he got into bed pulling you closer to him leaving a small kiss on you cheek and whispering in your ear **_“In a world of no’s, you said yes, and that was how I knew you held the other half of my heart.”_**


	31. A job for a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have the next prompts here. 
> 
> Prompt 45 - His exhaustion over took him as he realized, it was finally done.
> 
> Prompt 46 - It was old, a token from a life that seemed to be ages ago, but it didn’t matter. They would carry it until their death.
> 
> Prompt 47 - “TELL ME AGAIN, WHAT HAPPENED, BUT THIS TIME LEAVE OUT THE LIES.”
> 
> Prompt 48 - “MOMMY? HOW DID YOU AND DADDY MEET?”
> 
> They are not in order.

Walking through the castle your mind was turning on the many tasks you had to complete before the visiting lords arrived in two days everyone in Mirkwood was doing overtime, cooking food, cleaning the kingdom, collecting wines from Laketown this meeting has been months in the making and it was going to be one of the biggest meeting of elven lords in history, and Thranduil was the elf to do it, of course you knew Thranduil wasn’t happy about it, normally Lord Elrond would host such a meeting and one where he could send Legolas to, but this time it was Thranduil who had to host it, and you were on your way to give him an unexpected problem. 

Sitting in his study Thranduil was reading the speech you had helped him write for this meeting, turning the paper over and over again in his hands, he started to get lost in his thoughts, for years he watched you grow, watched how you had to overcome the challenges of being a half human, half elf in his kingdom, you had became one of his closest friends and you were more trustworthy than his generals, Thranduil cared about your opinion, and if he was being honest with himself he was glad you got lost in his woods all those years ago and it happened to be on a night where he was only in the woods looking for Legolas after an argument broke out between them, one small question had started a shouting match, and hours searching for his son, but finding you.

….

A traveling wizard had visited the kingdom and asked permission from Thranduil to have the old fortress as his own, Thranduil did not trust this wizard, so permission wasn’t granted and he was told to leave immediately, passing Legolas Thranduil watched as the wizard bent down to his son whispered a few words and rose with a smirk, as Legolas looked up at him like he was just told ancient secrets, but in fact he had told the young prince about the other side and how some people can talk to others who were no longer there, then later that night Thranduil had passed his son room and heard him talking, slowly pushing the door open Thranduil saw Legolas sitting inside a circle of candles talking out loud, fully entering the room Thranduil opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but stopped when he heard Legolas ask **_“MOMMY? HOW DID YOU AND DADDY MEET?”_** That was the question that had started the fight and sent Legolas jumping out of his window onto the trees and into the forest at night making Thranduil roll his eyes as he had to follow his son.

….

A knock on the door pulled him from his memory, letting out a sigh Thranduil placed his speech on the desk and rose to his feet, walking towards the door he reached out with his hand and took a hold of the handle pulling the door open.

_ “Yes?” _ Thranduil murmured as he opened the door.

_ “My lord, I bring you an update on the process of the kingdom” _ you spoke nervously as you knew Thranduil would hate what you needed to show and tell him. 

Seeing it was you Thranduil’s lips twisted into a small smile before he wet his lips and asked  _ “Are we on time for the meeting?” _

_ “We are my lord, but there is a problem”  _ You said as you lowered your eyes to the ground in hopes Thranduil would not let his anger out on you. 

Raising his eyebrow Thranduil asked  _ “Problem?” _

_ “It would be best if you saw it with your own eyes, my lord”  _ You spoke turning your eyes back up to his and saw as he nodded, stepping back a few paces you waited for him to exit his room before he looked at you again and you had realised you hadn’t told him where this problem was, wetting your lips you spoke  _ “we are going to the kitchens”  _ before you lowered your eyes again and followed Thranduil. 

….

Glancing down at you Thranduil started to wonder why you seemed to be tense, you had never really been tense in his presents before hand, and you certainly liked to get your opinions across often talking back to him on matters you believed in, qualities a future queen should have Thranduil thought to himself,  _ ”is everything ok?”  _ Thranduil heard himself asking. 

Lost in your own thoughts you were twisting the small necklace around in your fingers, the only thing you had of your family, your half elf side granted you immorality but you had lost your family many years ago,  **It was old, a token from a life that seemed to be ages ago, but it didn’t matter. They would carry it until their death** **,** Thranduil cleared his throat as you looked to the King.

_ “(Y/n) is everything ok?”  _ He asked again.

_ “Yes my lord, everything is fine, thank you” _ You answered a little too fast for Thranduil’s liking, now sensing something was seriously wrong. 

Before Thranduil had a chance to ask again you both had rounded the corner and his eyes saw what the problem was, the whole of the kitchen was black and it looked like the ovens had exploded, turning his eyes over the mess Thranduil felt his blood starting to boil with anger, the cooks had said to him they would be able to cook all the food in a matter of days, not the weeks he had planned out, and he stupidly believed them, and now it would take months to get the ovens fixed and this place cleaned up and the meeting was happening in the next two. 

_ “What happened?”  _ Thranduil barked towards the two cooks who slowly started to hide themselves behind you. 

_ “The ovens just exploded my lord, there was nothing we could do, my lord”  _ one of the cooks muttered, clinging onto you like a scared child, as the other cook nodded her head. 

_ “My lord, I was….” _ You had started before you jumped in shock at Thranduil’s outburst. 

**_“TELL ME AGAIN, WHAT HAPPENED, BUT THIS TIME LEAVE OUT THE LIES”_ ** Thranduil had shouted making the two cooks scream in fear and explaining how the ovens just exploded, and there was nothing they could do, sending them away you said you would talk to the King and calm him down.

Walking back and forth Thranduil’s face showed what mood he was in  _ “Thranduil, they speak the truth, I was here when it happened the ovens just caught fire”  _ you said as you watched him.

_ “The meeting is in two days, the lords will be touring my kingdom, and what can I show them? A KITCHEN THAT DOESN’T EVEN WORK!”  _ Thranduil shouted at you. 

_ “THEN CLEAN IT!”  _ You shouted back, holding your ground.

_ “I AM A KING”  _ Thranduil barked at you staring you down. 

_ “Oh I am sorry, THEN CLEAN IT, YOUR MAJESTY” _ you shouted again before turning on your heels flicking your hair as you left Thranduil standing there, starting after you wondering what the hell just happened.

….

Emptying the last of the dirty water in the bucket Thranduil looked at the kitchen seeing it looking brand new as he just spent the whole night cleaning it, after your outburst at him, he would have gotten the cooks to do it, but he knew you would have sent them to the back up kitchen to finish the food for the meeting, and he knew you would not let this drop, leaving the bucket at the side of the sink Thranduil turned and headed to his chambers to get some sleep as the lords would be arriving tomorrow and he hoped he could clear the air with you beforehand but  **h** **is exhaustion over took him as he realized, it was finally done.**


	32. Unwanted Party guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit short, but work is kicking my arse at the moment. 
> 
> This weeks Prompt was IT WAS A GHASTLY SIGHT, A MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE, SURELY A SIGN OF IMPENDING DOOM… IN-LAWS. and its 49/52.

Tying the laces to his shoes Thranduil stood in front of the mirror and checked himself over, standing in his new tuxedo he was ready for attending the party Elrond was throwing for his birthday and of course, he had to be extra and demand everyone comes in tuxedoes and fancy dresses. 

Styling your hair you heard Thranduil’s footsteps echoing down the hall towards you, pulling the curling tong out of your hair you twisted the hot curl, before moving onto the next section and twisting it around the tool, looking into the mirror as Thranduil leaned against the door frame smiling at you. 

_ “Two more sections and my hair is done, then I just need to put my shoes on and we’re good to go” _ you spoke as you pulled the tool down, and twisted the curl again before moving on finishing your hair.

Nodding his head Thranduil pushed himself off the frame _ “I’ll meet you downstairs, got to pick up a few things for Elrond, and call the taxi” _ he said as he watched you nod before turning around and heading downstairs, picking up the gift bag of presents you had bought and wrapped, Thranduil sat them next to the front door as he opened the small cupboard and pulled a small bag that contained foldable pump shoes, slipping it into the hidden breast pocket of his jacket knowing you would thank him later as he knew you hated wearing heels, pulling his phone out he called the taxi number and booked one for 10 minutes.

Closing the cupboard Thranduil walked to the kitchen and collected the gift bag from Legolas who had sent it here a week ago as he was currently traveling with a few friends and couldn’t make the party, placing it next to the other gift bag, fiddling with his bow tie in the hallway mirror Thranduil heard the first clink of your heels on the stairs looking up he smiled as you made your way down the stairs in a stunning blue dress, with matching heels and bag, getting to the bottom of the stairs you placed your bag down on the table and raised your hands to his bowtie  _ “Let me fix it for you”  _ you said as you pulled it through and tied it up before patting him on the shoulder. 

Hearing his phone ring then stop Thranduil wet his lips  _ “That will be the taxi”  _ nodding you collected your bag and the gift bags, as Thranduil wrapped your coat around your shoulders before heading to the door and holding it open for you as you stepped out while he collected the keys to the house and shut the door helping you down the stairs and into the waiting taxi before starting the drive to Elrond’s.

….

Elrond’s party was in full swing when you and Thranduil arrived, you had placed the bags next to the presents and said your greetings to Elrond before he and Thranduil disappeared to talk about business, but you smiled knowing it was to go and have a few cigars without anyone seeing, you were currently chatting to Arwen about her upcoming wedding, helping her with flower designs, when your eyes meet Thranduil’s as he returned back inside the massive ballroom where Elrond had set up his party, smiling over at you, he watched as you turned back to Arwen.

Making his way around the party Thranduil said his hello’s and chatted to a few people often running his eyes around seeing where you were, his latest check found you, Arwen, Eowyn and Galadriel tucked away in a corner giggling smiling at the sight of you he turned his head to the butler handing out drinks as he picked up a glass of champagne and took a drink almost choking on it when his eyes landed on the people coming into the party. 

**IT WAS A GHASTLY SIGHT, A MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE, SURELY A SIGN OF IMPENDING DOOM… IN-LAWS.**


	33. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 50 - “I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS! SO WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE I DID?!”

Today just couldn’t get any worse could it? You thought to yourself as you made your way through the kingdom leaving small droplets of water trailing behind you,  _ “fucking dwarves, fucking orcs always something with them lot”  _ you muttered to yourself as you looked up and saw you were approaching the throne room, passing the two guards you gave them a look letting them know you were in no mood for snippy comments on your appearance as you pushed the door open, stepped in and closed it behind you doing so you could feel the kings icy eyes on you as you stepped forward and stood at the bottom of the stairs, making a small puddle around yourself. 

_ “What news do you bring me?”  _ Thranduil asked looking down at you. 

_ “My lord the dwarves escaped down the river, they were being trailed by a pack of orcs, we dealt with the orcs and Prince Legolas and Captain Tauriel are on the trail of the remaining orcs”  _ you answered, not looking up at your king. 

Hearing footsteps you knew the king had descended the stairs and soon enough you felt his presence behind you, as the hair on the back of your neck stood up and you glued your eyes to the floor, fighting the feeling to look up. 

_ “Is there a reason why you are dripping water all over the floor?”  _ Thranduil asked in an icy tone, telling you the king was not impressed.

_ “Yes and no my lord” _ you answered, seeing the king's shoes as he stood in front of you.

_ “Well what is it? How come you are standing in my throne room soaking wet?”  _ Thranduil asked again. 

_ “I fell in the river alright”  _ You admitted.

_ “You fell into the river?”  _ Thranduil repeated your words and you could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

Feeling your anger build you looked up at the king **_“I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS! SO WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE I DID?!”_** You shouted and then regretted your actions, as you turned your eyes back to the floor.

Watching Thranduil’s hand you felt it under your chin as he lifted your head so your eyes could meet, you knew the other elves were jealous as he seemed to have a soft spot for you, and you could always get his favour in matters, you had always said it was down to the fact you did your job, connecting your eyes with his you saw the spark of mischief in his eyes.

_ “A skilled warrior like you, falling into the river, I would pay to see that”  _ Thranduil said as his lips twisted into a smile. 

_ “Don’t you dare laugh”  _ you hissed at him. 

Letting out a loud laugh Thranduil stepped back from you smirking pulling your hair from your back you collected some of the water in your hand and flicked it towards him as your own lips twisted into a smirk wetting them you cooling asked  _ “would my king like a cuddle?”  _ as you extended your arms out wide and saw him drop the smirk on his lips. 

_ “You wouldn’t dare”  _ Thranduil said as he watched you approaching.

_ “Oh I would, my lord”  _ you said as you stepped closer and closer to him and soon enough you were chasing the king around the throne room, waiting for Thranduil to turn you turned your body around and managed to catch him off guard and sent the pair of you to the ground in a giggling mess, getting to his feet Thranduil extended his hand to help you up  _ “lets go get you dried”  _ he said as you took his hand and he pulled you to your feet. 

“ _ I have a better idea”  _ you smirked making the king lift an eyebrow as you leaned in closer and whispered it into his ear making him step back and pick you up throwing you over his shoulder as you let out a giggle, you had been in a secret relationship with the king for almost a year now, and you always got your way.

  
  
  


  
  



	34. Working day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 51 - “SUNDAYS ARE FOR SLEEP!”

It had been a long day, meeting and after meeting, and unopened files pilling up on the desk, all Thranduil wanted to do was go home and get out of the suit had been wearing all day, and the pinchy shoes, picking up his briefcase he made his way to the stairs to avoid any and all awkward lift conversations and pushed the door open descending the stairs to the lower garage, digging for his car keys in his jacket pocket. 

Hearing engines in the distant Thranduil knew his car would be the last in the lot, it took the lift 5 minutes to get there but 10 by descending the stairs, pushing the door open Thranduil looked around the lot and he saw just his car, walking slowly to it he lifted his keys and unlocked the car door with a push of a button, pulling the door open he slid himself into the car and placed the briefcase on the passenger seat, placing the keys into the ignition Thranduil started the car and headed home.

….

Humming to yourself, you walked around the kitchen pulling the cutlery from the draw and placing it on the table as you turned to pull the glasses down from the shelves and placed them on the table too, before returning to the oven and pulling out the cooked chicken, placing it on top of the oven you heard the door go and you softly smile as you turned and looked up the hallway seeing Thranduil hanging up his coat and placing his keys on the side table, before he headed down the hallway towards you with a soft smile on his face once your eyes connected.

Plating up that night's dinner you looked over at Thranduil sitting at the table reading the paper work in his hand, as you placed his plate in front of him  _ “How was work?”  _ You asked as turned and reached for the wine before filling up Thranduil’s glass. 

_ “Annoying like normal, Pat makes the same jokes over and over, Bill runs late everyday and the meetings are getting longer and longer”  _ Thranduil said as he picked up his glass and downed it one, placing it back on the table for you to refill it as you placed your own plate on the table. 

….

A loud annoying beeping tone was rolling around Thranduil’s mind as the noise got louder and louder, opening his eyes saw your sleeping face, as he turned his head and saw it was the alarm clock beeping showing the time to be 4:45am, reaching out with his hand he silence the alarm and slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position yawning as he did so. 

Picking up his phone Thranduil unlocked it and let out a small sign at seeing how many emails he had gotten throughout the night, letting his eyes roam over the screen he saw the day of the week and let out a huff as he opened one of the urgent emails, reading it he sent a reply back  **_“SUNDAYS ARE FOR SLEEP!”_ ** before he locked his phone again and placed it down on the bedside table. 

Laying himself back down he wrapped one of his arms around your waist and pulled you closer getting a contented hum from your sleeping body as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	35. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it guys, the very last prompt of this year long challenge!! 
> 
> Thank you for coming along with me on this and reading all of these updates! 
> 
> and finally Prompt 52 was 
> 
> A year had passed, yet she could barely believe it. She was so different from the woman she was a year ago, but she did not mourn the loss. Instead, she held her head high with the knowledge of all that she accomplished. 

Standing in front of the mirror, you raised your hands to your dress and slowly brushed it down as you checked every movement in the mirror while pulling the fabric away from your body, the dress was made with thin lightweight material and soft to the touch, it was definitely silk you were thinking to yourself, and it was one of Thranduil’s favourites, light yellow colour that bought out the highlights in your hair and made your eyes shine in the pale light of the stars, smiling at the memories you felt your hair being tugged as one of the handmaidens finished braiding your hair and stepped back from you giving you a small bow as she did so, smiling at her you pulled the braid forward and looked it over smiling softly as you ran you thumb down the length of it, before turning to face the door taken a deep breath in, as another handmaiden stepped forward and placed your crown on your head, as the other helped you pull your shoes on and fastened them into place.

Walking down the hallway, you took deep breaths as your feet kept sending you forward, and the sound of your footsteps echoed along the empty hallway, you were trying to slow your racing heart, approaching the door you stretched out your hand towards the handle of the door but stopped bring it back towards your chest as you started to twist your fingers together out of the nervous habit you have had since you were a child.

_ “Are you ready?” _ A voice called behind you making you turn and search for the owner, seeing the blue eyes and soft smiling face of Prince Legolas. 

_ “If I’m being honest with you, I am utterly terrified” _ you answered as he stopped next to you.

_ “Your hair is very pretty and the crown fits you perfectly”  _ Legolas responded, making a small smile appear on your face. 

_ “Sshh, you’re only saying that to make me feel better”  _ you said as you pushed him playfully. 

_ “But it worked”  _ he said as he pushed you back in return.

Breathing in a few times you turned your eyes to his and wet your lips  _ “do you think I can do this?” _

Nodded his head Legolas could feel your anxiety, placing a hand on your shoulder he squeezed it a few times  _ “you’ll do fine” _ he said before he lowered his hand and reached his hand out for the door handle, twisting it and pushing the door open as he watched your eyes widened with wonder and shock. 

Taking a hold of your hand Legolas walked you down the aisle towards the throne, as each person bowed their head as you passed them, whispering soft claiming words into your ears with each step, you had reached the steps to the throne and Legolas dropped his hands from yours as you made your way up the steps and stood in front of the throne, turning back around to all the people now all looking up to you. 

**A year had passed, yet she could barely believe it. She was so different from the woman she was a year ago, but she did not mourn the loss. Instead, she held her head high with the knowledge of all that she accomplished.**

Taking a seat in the throne you turned your head to the side and saw Thranduil’s throne empty apart from a lonely crown sat upon a dust filled cushion, Mirkwood had lost a great king, but you were now ready to take on the duty of guiding this kingdom into the future.

  
  



End file.
